


Осень длиною в жизнь

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: По заявке с феста "Рокэ Алва/Джастин Придд. "Как всё было на самом деле". Джен или слэш - не принципиально."





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, название взято из песни «Осень длиною в жизнь» Multipass, упоминается односторонний гетный инцест.

* * *  
  
Города — в особенности большие города — это существа, живущие собственной жизнью, по своим законам и правилам.  
  
Оллария не исключение.  
  
Если вечером, допустим, десятого Летних Волн какой-нибудь попрошайка в переулке у ворот Роз поднимет подвеску с драгоценным камнем, утерянную знатной дамой, что проезжала здесь недавно в карете, возвращаясь от любовника, и поплатится за эту подвеску жизнью от руки Висельника — нанятого ли любовником дамы, либо просто проходящего мимо и оказавшегося в нужном месте в нужное время — то утром одинадцатого Летних Волн об этом будут говорить во всех концах города, а живущие поблизости — утверждать, что именно они первыми услышали, увидели, обнаружили, догадались… Висельник превратится из бездельника в наемника, о личности дамы будут выдвигаться разнообразные предположения, от баронессы Капуль-Гизайль до самой королевы, а упавшая в канаву, втоптанная в грязь во время ссоры попрошаек и навеки утерянная подвеска превратится в романтический символ запретной любви. По крайней мере, до следующей сплетни, что значит — на ближайшие несколько часов.  
  
Слухи и перешептывания роятся, множатся, разносятся с порывами ветра и колокольным звоном, стекают в Данар с каплями дождя, ползут по городу, словно пряный запах из пекарен. Люди любят слухи, люди любят говорить, людям любопытно, что происходит за стенами соседского дома. В маленьких поселениях это больше бросается в глаза — все знают всё обо всех, и малейшее прегрешение мгновенно становится достоянием общественности. Но больших городов, особенно тех, куда стекается знать со всех окраин, это тоже касается.  
  
Оллария не исключение.  
  
Поэтому когда в особняке у Старого парка со спрутом на фронтоне поздним вечером в двадцатый день Осенних Ветров прогремел выстрел — на следующий день о том, что жертвой стал герцог Юстиниан Придд, знали все, от сапожника до короля.  
  
Правда, версии, передаваемые слухами, отличались разнообразием. Что, впрочем, не было удивительно: ведь слухи всегда превращаются в небылицы, а правды не знает никто.  
  
Оллария не исключение.  
  
* * *  
  
— А я видела!  
  
— Да врешь ты все!  
  
— А я говорю, видела! Одежда вся в крови. Словно в бочку с кровью окунули.  
  
— И что, чье это?  
  
— Да и так понятно — выстрел, а потом эта одежда. Помер герцог-то молодой, застрелился.  
  
— Ох ты ж, такой красавчик был…  
  
— Красавчик или нет, все равно не по девушкам, так что куда тебе.  
  
— Ты, что ли, веришь слухам?  
  
— А чего им не верить? Не слыхала, что было на улице Мимоз?..  
  
* * *  
  
— Герцога, говоришь, убили? Никак сами между собой решили и сделали. Старый-то герцог когда умер, так и решили передраться за наследство — много их слишком.  
  
— Дурак старый, что ты мелешь? Это их Первый маршал убил, за королеву!  
  
— Не ори ты так, всю рыбу распугаешь… Чего? Кого — их? Один же помер.  
  
— Да Приддов же! Они же королеву любили, а он с ней… Вот и заревновал.  
  
— Тьфу ты, а еще мне говоришь, что мелю чушь. Лучше дай-ка мне еще одно ведро — клев сегодня хороший…  
  
* * *  
  
— Какие ужасные слухи! Неужели это правда?  
  
— Что — правда, дорогая? Мэри! Мэри! Где мой парадный плащ?  
  
— Герцог Придд мертв! Ах, как это ужасно… бедный мальчик, он же совсем молодой…  
  
— Молодой, да удалой… Говорят, он хотел убить герцога Алву, вот и…  
  
— Создатель! Генрих, как такое может быть?  
  
— Ваш плащ, сударь.  
  
— Спасибо, Мэри, можешь быть свободна. О, дорогая, ты же знаешь, как некоторые из старой знати ненавидят нашего Первого маршала. Поговаривают, что молодой Придд стал его любовником, чтобы добраться до него.  
  
* * *  
  
— Ты же продаешь цветы на улице Мимоз?  
  
— Продаю. А что?  
  
— Как что? Разве не слышала?  
  
— Да что я должна была слышать?  
  
— Тьфу ты, крутишься рядом, а ничего не знаешь! Там же такое было в особняке Алвы… он как услышал про то, что его любовника убили… ох, что было!  
  
— Да брось ты, я слышала, герцог Придд сам застрелился.  
  
— Да с чего ему самому? Ты хоть головой подумай немного!  
  
— Но Алва-то здесь при чем?  
  
— А при том — в его доме после этого словно закатные твари бесновались!  
  
— Ой, да наверняка никто ничего не видел и не слышал.  
  
— Прямо как ты.  
  
* * *  
  
_«Добрый день, господин Алва,_  
  
_Мне известно, что вы являлись близким другом моего брата, трагически погибшего в ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первый день Осенних Ветров. В связи с этим прискорбным событием, мне хотелось бы высказать пожелание о вашем присутствии на поминальной службе герцога Придда, которая состоится завтра, в двадцать второй день Осенних Ветров в нашей фамильной часовне в особняке у Старого парка._  
  
_Герцог Валентин Придд,_  
  
_Двадцать первый день Осенних Ветров»._  
  
* * *  
  
— Уже уезжаете, соберано? Рано вы.  
  
— Да. Вернусь сегодня, но, возможно, поздно. Передайте герцогу Окделлу, чтобы приступал к утренней тренировке без меня. И… вы знаете. Присмотрите за ним, Хуан.  
  
— Будет исполнено.  
  
— А я, пожалуй, познакомлюсь поближе с новым герцогом Приддом. Полагаю, это будет… занимательно.


	2. Эспера

* * *  
  
Эр… Ворон снова ушел куда-то по своим делам, а его предоставили самому себе. Этого следовало ожидать. Ричард думал, что после Варасты или хотя бы Октавианской ночи он стал лучше понимать своего эра, но тот по-прежнему оставался загадкой. Своевольный, непредсказуемый, творящий то, что ему вздумается. Ричард выслушал слугу и поплелся во внутренний двор тренироваться в фехтовании. Не то чтобы хотелось, но терять форму из-за минутного настроения было глупо.  
  
Дурное настроение от тренировки и завтрака улучшилось — погода после ночного ливня разгулялась, и Ричард решил пройтись по городу. Может, снова заглянуть на Золотую улицу в лавку ювелира? Слабая надежда найти утерянный карас все еще теплилась, хотя затея была безнадежна, ведь столько времени прошло с тех пор. Но почему-то визиты на Золотую улицу стали своего рода навязчивой идеей, традицией. Его часто тянуло туда, пусть он и знал, что ничего этим не добьется.  
  
Разрушенные во время Октавианской ночи дома привели в порядок, но, разумеется, не было ни мастера, ни украшений, ни караса. Некоторые лавки все еще оставались закрытыми. Конечно, можно заказать подарок сестре в другом месте, но пока подходящих идей не находилось.  
  
Ричард вздохнул, поправил застежку на плаще и решил пойти в трактир пообедать, когда заметил мелькнувший невдалеке знакомый силуэт.  
  
— Оскар? Оскар, подожди! Это я, Ричард Окделл!  
  
В следующий момент Ричард оказался прижатым к стене в полутемном переулке.  
  
Оскар Феншо — вблизи не осталось сомнений в том, что это действительно он — был одет в плащ и за какими-то кошками надвинул на лицо шляпу с широкими полями. Ричард удивился, что вообще узнал его, тем более издалека. Святой Алан, это у него что — накладные усы и небольшая бородка? Какого?.. И разве он не должен сейчас находиться в Тронко или у этих дикарей-бакранов вместе с Южной армией? Конечно, было здорово встретить давнего друга, но не таким же способом!  
  
Он что — все еще сердится на выходку Ворона и на то, что его отправили обратно в Тронко, не дав блеснуть на войне? Так ведь сам же ослушался приказа, в этом никто не виноват. Хорошо, что Ворон его вообще не убил, хотя сначала собирался. Если бы не Эмиль Савиньяк… И все же странно Оскар себя ведет — словно не хочет, чтобы его вообще кто-либо видел и узнавал.  
  
— Прошу прощения за внезапность, — Оскар и сам понимал, что ситуация выглядит нелепой и дурацкой. — Дикон, если ты считаешь меня другом, и раз уж ты меня заметил, я вынужден просить тебя об одолжении.  
  
— Разумеется, — в таком состоянии Ричард видел Оскара впервые. Даже когда Ворон почти расстрелял его в Варасте, Феншо и то выглядел лучше и собраннее, чем сейчас.  
  
Оскар еще раз огляделся и начал шепотом, хотя вокруг не было никого, кто бы мог их услышать:  
  
— Я очень тебя прошу…  
  
— Дик! Это ты?  
  
Да что за день такой? Оскара как ветром сдуло — он исчез в тот же миг, как Ричард заслышал свое имя. Зато теперь перед Диком стоял добродушно улыбающийся Реджинальд.  
  
— Привет, Наль, — натянуто улыбнулся Ричард. — Как видишь, это я. Хотел пройтись. Похоже, сегодня у меня свободный день.  
  
— А кто это был здесь с тобой? Все нормально?  
  
— Да, конечно. Меня просто с кем-то перепутали, — говорить Реджинальду об Оскаре не хотелось. Толстяк-кузен — добрый человек и предан Окделлам вне всяких сомнений, но есть вещи, которые он вряд ли сможет понять.  
  
Реджинальд вдруг разом посерьезнел и помрачнел:  
  
— Ты бы осторожнее ходил один. Учитывая то, что недавно произошло… Скажи, ведь твой монсеньор уже был у Приддов?  
  
Ричард непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— О чем ты, Наль? С чего ему там быть? — ну понятное дело, с чего. Джастин Придд часто заезжал к Ворону, когда был в Олларии, и каждый раз они вдвоем запирались в кабинете, а однажды Ричард видел, как Придд утром выходит как ни в чем не бывало из спальни его эра. А уж про совместные завтраки с двусмысленными шутками Ворона и насмешливыми ответными взглядами Придда и говорить нечего. Но совсем уж открыто они свою связь не показывали. Ворон ни разу не сказал напрямую, что они любовники, и вообще не говорил о Джастине. Хотя, похоже, вся Оллария и так знала. Ведь даже Катари… Ричард заставил себя остановиться. Сейчас не время думать о ее величестве. Нужно разобраться с Налем, а вот потом можно будет решить, когда бы в следующий раз навестить сестру.  
  
Айрис нравилось в столице. За это Ричард был благодарен своему эру, — хотя, конечно, выбрать вдову Свина в качестве патронессы для сестры… Но Ворон посоветовал ему не судить всех по Свину, и Ричард был вынужден признать со временем, что эр прав. Старшие дети Свина оказались довольно приятными молодыми людьми, Селина так вообще похожа на Катари… Снова ее величество. Ричард рассеянно потряс головой и сосредоточился на Реджинальде.  
  
— Так почему думаешь, что монсеньор у Приддов? — спросил он снова.  
  
Реджинальд потрясенно ахнул:  
  
— Как? Ты совсем ничего не знаешь?  
  
— Да что я должен знать? — вспылил Ричард. Этот переулок и эта стена успели порядком надоесть.  
  
— Идем, — Реджинальд подхватил его под руку и повел к ближайшему трактиру. — Пообедаешь со мной, заодно расскажу то, что слышал. Удивительно, что герцог Алва ничего тебе не сказал. Видишь ли, Дик… похоже, был убит герцог Юстиниан, и новым главой Приддов стал твой однокорытник из Лаик, Валентин.  
  
* * *  
  
— Вы не находите, что лучше было прийти сюда сразу, а не исследовать сначала весь парк? Возможно, я смог бы ответить на ваши вопросы и уберечь от излишней… сырости, — Валентин покосился на испачканные сапоги Рокэ.  
  
Новый герцог сидел в кресле рядом с пустым камином, хотя в комнате было прохладно. На стол уже поставили поднос с кувшином красного вина и двумя бокалами.  
  
— Не нахожу, — Рокэ лениво развалился в соседнем кресле, отложив перевязь со шпагой в сторону и скрестив ноги. Он провел рукой по волосам, смахнул несколько тонких листочков, прилипших к черным прядям.  
  
Особняк Приддов привел бы в уныние любого другого, но Рокэ знал, что изнутри вещи «спрутов», как и сами они, несколько иные, чем снаружи. Массивные ворота, которые не возьмешь и тараном, и огромные старые деревья времен, пожалуй, еще прошлого Круга. Бесчисленные гербы и изящные, гальтарской работы вещи, которым сейчас нет цены.  
  
Взять, например, серые ворсистые ковры, прижатые к полу медными прутьями. Они, несомненно, глушат звук, создавая угнетающую атмосферу и заставляя посетителя, непривычного к традициям семейства Приддов, тонуть и вязнуть в тишине. Но Рокэ знал, что эти ковры, вообще-то, очень мягкие и словно созданы для того, чтобы валяться на них вдвоем у растопленного камина, и служат они скорее для тепла, чем для тишины. А серый цвет в отблесках огня отдает охрой, и кажется, что вся комната — в Закатном пламени, только оно почему-то греет, а не сжигает. И совсем не такое, каким Закат обычно описывают клирики.  
  
Сам Валентин, как и подобает Спруту, внешне абсолютно непроницаем и спокоен. О том же, что творится у него внутри, можно лишь догадываться.  
  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться, вы что-либо нашли? — в голосе Валентина слышалась надежда.  
  
— Две ночи подряд шел сильный дождь, — Рокэ потянулся к кувшину с вином. — Вы позволите?  
  
— Конечно, господин Алва.  
  
Рокэ разлил вино по бокалам и сделал небольшой глоток:  
  
— К сожалению, вышеупомянутый дождь стер все возможные следы — в парке ничего.  
  
Валентин кивнул, словно только этого и ожидал.  
  
— До меня там кто-то был?  
  
— Нет. Я запретил слугам выходить в парк, а сам решил подождать, пока не появитесь вы.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— В отличие от вас, я не уверен, что смог бы заметить нужные следы и увидеть детали, — Валентин замялся и вдруг признался: — Я осмотрел место выстрела, но ничего не нашел.  
  
— Кстати, позвольте поинтересоваться, — Рокэ усмехнулся, поставил бокал обратно на стол. — Почему вы позвали меня к себе, а не приехали сами?  
  
— Из-за господина кансилльера, — охотно сообщил Валентин. — Видите ли, Юстиниан по определенным причинам склонялся к тому, чтобы принять сторону Олларов.  
  
Рокэ хмыкнул.  
  
— Давайте уж называть определенные причины своими именами, Валентин. Он думал об этом из-за того, что мы с ним состояли в связи, и не один год. Но прошу отметить и принять к сведению немаловажную деталь, — Рокэ отсалютовал бокалом, — я совершенно на этом не настаивал.  
  
— Я знаю, — Джастин много рассказывал о брате, но столь близко они с Валентином общались впервые. Странное ощущение — внешне братья очень похожи, но при этом Валентин совершенно другой. — Этого хотел сам Юстиниан. Господин кансилльер мог счесть его стремления помехой, — Валентин нахмурился. — Поскольку я полагаю его одним из возможных участников покушения, мне показалось, что с моей стороны будет лучше, если я сохраню видимость нейтралитета. Так же, как это делал мой отец.  
  
— Чтобы они не решили сходу устранить заодно и вас, — кивнул Рокэ. — Разумно.  
  
— Не уверен в этом полностью, — Валентин коснулся герцогской цепи и почти мгновенно отдернул руку. Одетый в серый траурный бархат, он словно растворился в массивном кресле. Рокэ понадеялся, что он одевается подобным образом лишь дома — поскольку серый траур в ходу у эсператистов, а не у олларианцев, и Валентин не мог этого не знать. — И все же подобное возможно. Поэтому я решил, что, если после всего поеду к вам, со стороны это покажется…  
  
— Окончательным выбором, — Рокэ на несколько секунд закрыл глаза ладонями, размышляя. — Да, пожалуй, с такой точки зрения мой визит к вам более невинен, нежели наоборот. Что же вы хотите от меня на самом деле, помимо посещения службы? Позволю себе напомнить, что формально я олларианец.  
  
Валентин улыбнулся — во всяком случае, попробовал:  
  
— Формально — мы тоже.  
  
«Неформально — мне нравилось, когда на Джастине оставалась только его эспера, но вряд ли этот факт стоит делать достоянием общественности. Даже такому близкому человеку, как его брат, об этом незачем знать. Хотя брат и так несколько излишне обо всем осведомлен».  
  
— Господин кансилльер уже прислал письмо с выражением соболезнования, — Валентин кивнул на распечатанный конверт на столе. — Можете ознакомиться, хотя ничего важного там нет.  
  
Значит, старый гусь уже нацелил клюв на Валентина. Думает, если новый герцог очень молод, значит, им можно манипулировать? Это он зря. Джастин не раз говорил, что Валентин всегда все решает сам.  
  
Рокэ бегло просмотрел письмо Штанцлера. Ничего важного, как Валентин и говорил. Обычные фразы и формальная вежливость.  
  
— Господин Алва, — Валентин внимательно смотрел на него, явно тщательно подбирая слова. — Могу я попросить вас помочь разобраться в том, кто это сделал? Не в последнюю очередь во избежание повторения подобных событий. Боюсь, я не смогу это сделать самостоятельно в силу своей неопытности, а привлекать кого-либо со стороны мне не кажется возможным.  
  
— Вы не доверяете посторонним.  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— Но доверяете мне.  
  
— Да. — Светло-серый взгляд — словно слой льда поверх глубокой воды. — Потому что вам доверял Юстиниан.  
  
Доверял… пожалуй, да, хоть и не с самого начала. Самое удивительное в том, что это доверие было обоюдным. После Винной улицы Рокэ даже не думал, что такое возможно — тем более, когда речь идет о ком-либо из Приддов — но… но. Да, у него были и друзья, всегда были. Савиньяки, Салина, кэналлийцы — Рокэ знал, что им он тоже может доверять. Но с Джастином все было особенным. Странным, но особенным.  
  
— Поскольку речь идет о Джастине, — медленно произнес Рокэ, — вы могли и не просить. Я найду того, кто это сделал.  
  
— Благодарю вас.  
  
— Это излишне, — отмахнулся Рокэ. — Благодарить следует за то, что уже сделано, а не за то, что я только собираюсь сделать. Итак, если я вас правильно понял, вы подозреваете господина Штанцлера?  
  
— Политика мне кажется наиболее вероятной причиной, — подтвердил Валентин. — Но за личности исполнителей я не ручаюсь. Имена мне, к сожалению, неизвестны, и я не могу предположить никого более конкретного. Разумеется, я отдаю себе отчет в том, что он вряд ли действовал самостоятельно.  
  
Рокэ поднялся:  
  
— Мне кажется, вы правы. Что ж, в таком случае, думаю, первым делом мне следует… осмотреть тело. Возможно, раскроются новые подробности.  
  
Валентин тоже встал, уголок его губ дернулся.  
  
— Слуги вас проводят. И, герцог Алва?  
  
— Да, граф Васс… прошу прощения, герцог Придд?  
  
В глазах Валентина мелькнул отблеск то ли свечи, то ли чего-то еще. Он предпочел не заметить оговорку.  
  
— Я всецело полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
  
* * *  
  
В отблесках каминного пламени даже бледная кожа мальчишки кажется темнее, чем есть. Странно, он, вроде, уже несколько месяцев здесь, но при этом совсем не загорел — не выносит солнце? Хотя ты такой же — кэналлиец, а при этом бледен, словно какая-нибудь агарисская церковная крыса, так что не тебе судить. И почему «мальчишка»? Конечно, он на одиннадцать лет младше тебя, но не на двадцать же. Да и какое это имеет значение? Иногда от вина в голову лезут лишние мысли.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
  
— О том, что слишком стар для тебя.  
  
Джастин фыркает, а потом звонко смеется:  
  
— Для старика ты вполне хорош в постели.  
  
На нем нет ничего, и он совершенно этого не стыдится — лежит, расслабленно пьет вино и улыбается. На тебе — тоже ничего, поэтому ты подхватываешь свой бокал и тоже пьешь. А потом улыбаешься в ответ, потому что на его улыбку невозможно не ответить.  
  
— А тебе есть, с кем сравнивать?  
  
— Ну-у-у, — он снова смеется, — а тебе? Раз ты у нас старик, могу предположить, что опыта у тебя больше моего. — Джастин продолжает улыбаться, его глаза то ли пьяно, то ли весело блестят, а ты вдруг ловишь себя на совершенно ничем не обоснованной ревности. Да, Рокэ, ты как обычно. Сколько раз обещал себе, а толку-то? Стоит ли человек коня? Ты все еще не можешь ответить на этот вопрос, или уже все для себя решил?  
  
Цвет его глаз завораживает. Почти такой же, как у нее — цвет предательства, разбитых иллюзий юности и проклятия. Но в его глазах нет ни тени притворства. Для Придда это немыслимо, для наследника Приддов — тем более. И все же этот самый наследник Приддов здесь, с ним, и делает совершенно невообразимые для Людей Чести вещи.  
  
— Знаешь, я пришел к выводу, что совершенно не учусь на своих ошибках.  
  
Джастин отставляет бокал в сторону и откидывается на спину. Серебристая эспера мерцает оранжевым и желтым на его груди.  
  
— Если ты сейчас назвал меня ошибкой, я оскорблюсь.  
  
— Настолько сильно, что снова понесешься под дриксенские пули?  
  
— Настолько сильно, что сначала пущу пулю в тебя, а потом понесусь под дриксенские, — ворчит Джастин, но несерьезно, и оба они это знают. Пули и кинжалы для них двоих остались в прошлом почти год назад. Джастин хмурится и поворачивается к нему: — Рокэ, что-то не так?  
  
— Нет, — отбросить все мысли и ненужные воспоминания к Леворукому, коснуться тонкого плетения цепочки, пробежаться пальцами по эспере, дотронуться до гладкой кожи под ней, сначала ладонью, потом губами. Прислушаться к ровному, едва слышному биению сердца. — Просто я пьян. И, боюсь, на вино грешить здесь будет излишне.  
  
— Сочту за комплимент, — Джастин расслабляется, глубоко вдыхает, осторожно касается пальцами его волос.  
  
— Я подумал, что ты похож на закатную тварь.  
  
Рука, перебирающая волосы, замирает на мгновение, потом снова начинает поглаживать — бережно, легко. А ты, Рокэ, точно пьян. Хорошо, что завтра ожидается спокойный день. Плохо, что Джастин сейчас соображает лучше, чем ты.  
  
— Непривычное сравнение. Из-за цвета глаз? Я читал, что у гальтарских тварей они лиловые.  
  
— Пожалуй. В детстве я их боялся.  
  
Судя по звуку, Джастин усмехается.  
  
— Наверно, семья тоже считает меня закатной тварью. В некотором роде.  
  
— У тебя были проблемы?  
  
— Скорее странности, — голос неуверенный, но спокойный. Прошлой осенью Джастина срочно вызвали в Васспард, и произошло это после их сближения. Кто-то мог что-то увидеть или о чем-то догадаться. Кто-то мог что-то кому-то сказать. Но потом Джастин вернулся в Торку как ни в чем не бывало. Да и сейчас ведет себя как обычно.  
  
— Какие? — Почему так всегда — хочется просто лежать рядом, а приходится говорить кошки знают о чем?  
  
— Отец собирался отделаться от прежних союзников, доставшихся ему в наследство от деда. — Когда речь заходит о делах, голос Джастина становится совсем другим — тверже, суше, — а сам он словно закрывается, словно… уходит под воду. — Он скорее был доволен тем, что мы с тобой сблизились. Потому что хотел избежать повторения, — Джастин запинается, но продолжает, — Винной улицы и мятежа Окделлов. Он хотел, чтобы через меня протянулся мост к законной власти, что примирило бы Приддов с Олларами, несмотря на прошлые деяния, и отделило бы нас от мятежников вроде Эпинэ, Окделла… и Борна.  
  
— О.  
  
— Я тоже — «о»… когда отец начал говорить об этом. Мне казалось, грядут назидания, а тут такое.  
  
— Господин супрем осведомлен, через какую именно часть нас протянулся сей… мост?  
  
Джастин сначала потрясенно молчит, а потом отталкивает тебя и хохочет, закрыв лицо руками. Поздно уже смущаться-то.  
  
— Рокэ, ты точно пьян, — констатирует он очевидное. — Совершенно и по самую макушку. А я, как дурак, пытаюсь говорить о серьезных делах.  
  
— Пьян, — ты соглашаешься, потому что отрицать глупо. — Но воспринимать действительность пока еще в состоянии.  
  
— Ключевое слово — «пока», — Джастин вдруг садится и обхватывает колени руками. — Отец о нас не знал, — произносит он отрывисто. — Никто не знал. Я сам хотел признаться, да струсил. А потом кто-то признался за меня.  
  
— О чем ты? — от его тона ты немного трезвеешь. Но недостаточно, кошки подери, недостаточно! А Джастин сейчас явно скажет что-то важное и нужное. Пустой таз для умывания плюхается обратно на столик, ворс ковра мгновенно намокает и темнеет. Струи остывшей воды скатываются по разгоряченному телу, кожа покрывается мурашками — на дворе еще не лето, — мокрые пряди неприятно холодят спину. Джастин смотрит в полнейшем изумлении, широко раскрыв глаза. Да, вид у тебя, пожалуй, тот еще… но сейчас не это важно. — Так о чем ты хотел рассказать?  
  
* * *  
  
Из воспоминаний Рокэ выдернул звук открывшейся двери — Хуан принес подогретое вино и поднос с едой. Рокэ кивнул и с удовольствием откусил от хлеба с сыром. После особняка Приддов нестерпимо хотелось согреться, словно он проплавал в ледяной проруби посреди зимы как минимум полдня.  
  
Рокэ устроился у растопленного камина, неторопливо потягивая вино и глядя в огонь. Исходя из слов Валентина, двадцатого Осенних Ветров, ближе к вечеру, генерал Рокслей сказал своему оруженосцу, что тот свободен, и на следующий день — тоже, и может навестить родных и заняться личными делами. Валентин, чтобы не терять времени, сразу отправился в особняк Приддов — хотел увидеться с братом, который, как он знал, вернулся в столицу на зиму из Торки. До этого Рокслей целый день оруженосца гонял, поэтому Валентин, придя домой и от слуг узнав, что герцог Придд на данный момент занят и освободится немного позже, отправился отдохнуть в свои покои. Проснулся он лишь после полуночи, уже после того, как все случилось.  
  
— Господин Рокслей предоставил мне отпуск на неопределенное время, — сказал Валентин. — Пока я не улажу все дела, связанные с тем, что стал главой семьи.  
  
— Как любезно с его стороны. Выходит, несколько дней у вас имеются.  
  
— Полагаю, да.  
  
В Джастина, судя по всему, стреляли со спины — во всяком случае, стрелявшего он явно не видел и не слышал. Ночью шел дождь, а все случилось возле одной из беседок в парке столичного особняка Приддов. Дождь заглушил чужие шаги и звук выстрела — будь погода ясной, его услышали бы все, но слуги ничего не знали.  
  
Непонятно, с чего начинать. Наверняка известно, что в тот вечер Джастину не спалось и, несмотря на позднее время, он решил прогуляться по парку, захватив с собой фонарь и книгу. Это не удивило Рокэ — Джастин еще в Торке иногда выходил прогуляться, если не мог заснуть, обычно во двор дома, где они останавливались. Он всегда был осторожен, но такая привычка за ним водилась.  
  
Видимо, снова начался дождь, и Джастин укрылся в одной из беседок — разбитый, упавший с перил фонарь нашли именно там, в траве, как и книгу. Из дома при этом никто из слуг не выходил, и никаких незнакомцев не было замечено. Место, где находилась беседка, располагалось рядом с внешней стеной, но стена достаточно высока — слишком высока, чтобы просто перелезть через нее. Следов крюков или веревок Рокэ на ней не обнаружил — ни с внутренней, ни с внешней стороны. Тем более у самой стены был небольшой пруд, сильно разлившийся из-за дождей, поэтому место вообще оказалось неприступным. Возле беседки тоже никаких следов. Дорожки в парке посыпаны гравием, там следов и не могло быть.  
  
— Вы можете поручиться, что никто не входил в дом и не выходил оттуда? — спросил Рокэ Валентина перед уходом.  
  
Тот задумался, потом покачал головой:  
  
— Я спал и не могу сказать, что происходило в это время в доме. Юстиниан не говорил, что кого-либо ждет, а к вам он собирался заехать лишь на днях, уладив сначала свои дела. Слуги, как вам уже известно, не видели никого постороннего.  
  
— Что, все же, не исключает появления этого самого постороннего. Вы верите слугам?  
  
— Все они — преданные люди еще нашего отца, знающие нас с братом с детства. Мы тоже знаем их с детства. Я не могу подозревать никого определенного.  
  
— Кто-то из слуг любит, скажем, гулять по парку?  
  
— Нет, господин Алва. Туда заглядывает лишь наш садовник, но у него разболелась нога, и он испросил разрешения на свободный день. Юстиниан одобрил ему несколько. Сам я не заглядываю в ту часть парка, — Валентин еле заметно скривился. — Когда я был маленьким, однажды меня взяли с собой в Олларию на несколько месяцев. Тогда я случайно угодил в тот пруд — в ту пору он больше напоминал болото, для маленького ребенка довольно опасное. Буду откровенен — я сильно испугался и не очень люблю то место до сих пор, и стараюсь его избегать. Я просил Юстиниана осушить пруд, но и ему, и отцу нравились цветущие там кувшинки и лилии, — Валентин пожал плечами.  
  
— Хорошо. Вы можете вспомнить что-либо еще, что помогло бы делу? Что-то странное или необычное? Или на первый взгляд незначительное?  
  
Валентин коснулся фамильного кольца. Светлый аметист блеснул лиловым.  
  
— Раньше я носил другое кольцо. Мне подарил его Юстиниан. После пробуждения в ночь покушения я заметил, что кольца нет. Я снимаю его перед тем, как пойти спать, и обычно, когда просыпаюсь, первым делом надеваю обратно. Но когда я проснулся в ту ночь, кольца не было рядом. Впрочем, вполне возможно, я просто где-то его обронил, и оно до сих пор в моих покоях, — добавил он, подумав. — Поскольку вследствие ночных событий я был несколько… рассеян.  
  
Рассеян он был. Да, уж кто-кто, а Валентин — истинный Придд. Что не меняет сути — никаких мотивов, кроме политики. Что ж, вполне возможно. И вполне в духе господ Чести. Рокэ откинулся в кресле и дернул за шнур.  
  
— Хуан, мне нужен герцог Окделл. Он здесь?  
  
— Да, монсеньор. Ходил в город, но вернулся незадолго до вас.  
  
— Хорошо. Позовите его, — Рокэ бросил на Хуана внимательный взгляд. — Вы следите за тем, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался?  
  
— Да, соберано.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Вы?..  
  
— Позже. Обязательно, но позже.  
  
Хуан молча кивнул и вышел.  
  
* * *  
  
— Как долго вы не виделись с сестрой, юноша?  
  
Вопрос застал Ричарда врасплох. Не успел закрыть за собой дверь в кабинет Ворона, как тот уже прочитал его мысли — иначе чем объяснить, что еще утром Ричард как раз думал о том, что хочет увидеться с Айрис?  
  
— Я как раз собирался на днях посетить ее, — ответил Ричард осторожно, подливая вино, и, повинуясь небрежному взмаху руки, устроился в соседнем кресле.  
  
— Пусть лучше она посетит вас.  
  
— Простите?..  
  
— Мне нужна помощь вашей сестры и ее дуэньи, — не стал увиливать от ответа Ворон. — Поэтому я попросил бы вас написать ее величеству о том, чтобы она одобрила отсутствие вашей сестры во дворце на день или два.  
  
Написать Катари! Но… он же хотел поехать во дворец, чтобы увидеть ее. Хотя он может передать письмо лично.  
  
— Нет, — тут же пресек его мысли Ворон. — У вас на лице написано, о чем вы думаете, и ответ — нет. Письмо отвезет курьер. В последние дни в городе неспокойно.  
  
— Да, конечно, — раздосадовано буркнул Ричард.  
  
Кстати, о чем Ворону говорить с его сестрой? Имеет ли это отношение к убийству Джастина Придда? Реджинальд сказал, что в герцога кто-то стрелял, но пока больше ничего не известно. А Рокэ весь день провел у Приддов и вдруг захотел поговорить с Айрис… И почему он так спокоен? Убили его любовника, а он сидит и как ни в чем не бывало пьет вино!  
  
— Что говорят в городе, юноша?  
  
— О чем?  
  
Ворон бросил на него косой взгляд:  
  
— О недавних событиях.  
  
— Реджинальд сказал, герцог Придд теперь Валентин.  
  
— Вы виделись с кузеном?  
  
— Да, мы вместе обедали.  
  
— Что вы можете сказать о Валентине?  
  
Он передал ему тогда письмо Катари. А в Лаик «спрут» сидел тихо и не высовывался. Что тут скажешь? Непонятный, неприятный и скользкий. И холодный. Точная копия гербового животного. Ричард пожал плечами и поделился этим с Вороном. Тот усмехнулся и отсалютовал ему полупустым бокалом.  
  
— Пожалуй, вы правы, Ричард. Валентина очень трудно понять, хотя я сказал бы, что дело с ним иметь можно. При необходимости. Буду откровенен, с Джастином было намного проще. Валентин совершенно другой. Благодарю за разговор. Идите, пишите письмо. Отдадите Пако, он отправит кого-нибудь во дворец. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Вы не станете ужинать?  
  
Ворон покачал головой:  
  
— Ешьте без меня. Хотите в столовой, хотите у себя.  
  
Ричард кивнул, поставил свой бокал на стол и отступил к двери.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, монсеньор.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я хотел рассказать о картине, — Джастин опускается обратно на постель, все еще подозрительно косясь на разлитую по ковру воду. — Ты точно достаточно протрезвел?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Не брызгайся. Полотенце на спинке стула.  
  
— Я думал, меня согреешь ты.  
  
— После разговора — возможно, — усмешка на этот раз невеселая.  
  
Ты послушно вытираешь лицо и волосы, накидываешь на плечи рубашку и садишься рядом с ним. Джастин за это время уже успевает забраться под плед — не столько потому, что замерз, сколько потому, что ему явно не нравится разговор. Но раз сам его начал…  
  
— Что за картина?  
  
— Большая, — Джастин кривится и хмурится. Плохой знак. — В дорогой раме. Отец получил ее через несколько недель после моего возвращения в Васспард. Мы с Валентином фехтовали, я учил его тому, чему учил меня ты — ему нравится. Отец вызвал меня к себе в кабинет. Он был мертвенно бледен и, — Джастин запинается, пытаясь подобрать слова, — не то чтобы зол, скорее недоволен, но не мной, а, я бы сказал, обстоятельствами. Дело в том, что на картине были изображены Марк и Лаконий, — он отводит глаза, а тебя пробирает дрожь, потому что ты начинаешь понимать, насколько все серьезно. — Только вот у Лакония была белая кожа и черные волосы, и он был изображен со спины. А Марк — во всей красе. Включая подробности, — Джастин откидывает плед и проводит рукой по небольшому шраму на левом плече рядом с ключицей.  
  
Ты молчишь, но твое лицо, похоже, в достаточной мере красноречиво — Джастин смотрит на тебя и кивает, а потом вновь закрывается пледом.  
  
— Отец спросил меня, правда ли мы с тобой любовники. Он не стал ничего говорить, хотя я был уверен, что последуют упреки и негодование. Мы просто долго и открыто разговаривали в его кабинете — обо всем. Пожалуй, впервые за всю жизнь. Он рассказал мне даже о том, насколько именно был вовлечен в те покушения на тебя, — Джастин замолкает на мгновение, вероятно, ожидая от тебя хоть какой-то реакции. А ты просто продолжаешь молчать. Потому что тебе и так известно, что герцог Вальтер Придд был соучастником заговора на Винной, как и участником мятежа Окделла — хотя в ключевой момент предпочел отсидеться в укромном месте, придерживаясь нейтралитета и выжидая. Но ты легкомысленно отметаешь все это в сторону. Потому что Джастин — не его отец, и он доказал это уже не раз.  
  
— Продолжай, — легко касаешься его плеча.  
  
Он понимает без слов.  
  
— Потом мы вместе сожгли картину, и он попросил лишь о том, чтобы мать об этом не узнала. И братья и сестры тоже. Я сказал, что повлиять на дворцовые сплетни не в силах, но в армии повода слухам не даю. Мне кажется, отец остался доволен тем, как я держался, — Джастин еле заметно усмехается и проводит рукой по растрепавшимся волосам. — Наверно, он не стал сердиться отчасти потому, что у меня есть еще три брата — ну, на случай продолжения рода. Хотя кто знает.  
  
— Кто прислал картину? — глупый вопрос. Был бы на него ответ, Джастин бы уже сказал.  
  
— Мы не смогли выяснить, — его голос становится тусклым, бесцветным. — Доставившему ее человеку просто заплатили. Тот, кто заплатил — ему тоже кто-то заплатил, а кто именно — кошки его знают. Мы попытались потянуть за эти ниточки, но они никуда не привели. Единственное, о чем волновался отец — что в следующий раз меня могут опозорить уже публично.  
  
— Но этого не случилось.  
  
— Пока не случилось.  
  
Плотная ткань, повинуясь прикосновению, сползает с плеча. Пальцы скользят по небольшой белой полоске. Джастин не вырывается, не отдергивается, но и не реагирует. Просто позволяет, но мышцы напрягаются — значит, с этим шрамом связаны не очень приятные воспоминания. Вы были вместе уже столько раз, и ты знаешь его тело наизусть, но вопрос срывается с губ именно теперь — похоже, сегодня у вас ночь откровений:  
  
— Откуда? Здесь тебя не ранили, в столице, в Резервной армии, насколько мне известно, тоже. — При этом шрам не старый — самое большее пара лет. Но не стоит упоминать, что ты это заметил, иначе Джастин окончательно замкнется.  
  
Медленно-медленно он качает головой, избегая встречаться с тобой взглядом.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Рокэ, но на этот вопрос я не отвечу. Возможно, когда-нибудь, но не сейчас.  
  
— Зачем тебя вообще понесло в Торку?  
  
Его улыбка на этот раз грустна, но он запрокидывает голову, открывая шею прикосновениям. Значит, самое неприятное в этом разговоре позади.  
  
— У меня была причина.  
  
— И как зовут причину? Не смотри так, я же знаю, что большинство глупых поступков молодые теньенты — и не только теньенты — совершают из-за великой, как им кажется, любви.  
  
— Рокэ, ты бестактное чудовище.  
  
— Знаю. Так ты скажешь имя этой особы? Признаться, я изнываю от любопытства.  
  
— Ты же сам все знаешь, — Джастин улыбается, но что-то в этой улыбке не так. Как если бы в плавной текущей музыке вдруг проскользнула нотка фальши. Наверно, спрашивать бесполезно. Джастин не скажет больше, чем собирается, — он и так уже много сказал сегодня.  
  
— Катарина?  
  
* * *  
  
Луиза поправила шпильку в прическе Айрис и критически осмотрела результат. Да, так намного лучше. Вот уж воистину наглядный пример того, насколько подходящая одежда может изменить человека. Стоило Айрис начать носить нормальные платья, а не надорские тряпки, и девочка просто преобразилась. Характер, правда, остался такой же упрямый, но это дело поправимое — со временем.  
  
Луиза подавила усмешку, вспомнив, какое выражение лица было у ее брата, когда тот узнал о прибытии сестры в столицу с полком солдат. Насколько Луиза уяснила, герцог Алва послал за ней далеко не сразу — и то, когда она приехала, братец с сестрицей все еще трепали друг другу перья, пускай и словесно. Их перепалка о том, что надлежит, а что не надлежит делать молодой девушке, тем более герцогине, была прервана, лишь когда Луиза в сопровождении герцога Алвы вошла в гостиную.  
  
Создатель, неужели сегодня она снова увидит синеглазого красавца? Ведь они едут в его дом… Тьфу ты, размечталась, старая карга! Пора бы уже спуститься с небес на землю, как это сделала Айрис после разговора с братом и его монсеньором. Он и так достаточно сделал. Вдова Арамоны представлена ко двору — да Луиза о таком раньше и мечтать не смела!. Уж не говоря о том, какие перспективы открывались для Селины. А ты все продолжаешь грезить о несбыточном, вот же дура, права была мать, причеши ее хорек!  
  
— Готово, — Луиза отошла от Айрис, еще раз окинув ее взглядом. — Что скажете?  
  
— Мне очень нравится, — Айрис оглядела себя в зеркале. — Спасибо вам, госпожа Арамона. Хочу показать Дикону, что я вполне освоилась в Олларии, и мне здесь хорошо.  
  
— Карета готова, — Селина показалась в дверях, очаровательная в сине-голубом платье, с лентами в волосах. — Какая ты красивая, Айри!  
  
— Спасибо, Сэль! — Девушки сдружились с первого знакомства, и Луиза радовалась этому. Даже не столько потому, что Селина получила возможность быть во дворце, сколько потому, что ей нужна была подруга ее возраста. Селина, где нужно, сдерживала характер Айрис, а та, наоборот, шла напролом там, где Селина одна бы отступила. — Идемте.  
  
По пути девушки весело щебетали о своем, а Луиза представляла герцога Алву, хотя и понимала, что его может не оказаться дома. В конце концов, они едут к герцогу Окделлу, а не к его монсеньору. До чего же глупы эти ее мечты, и как же трудно от них отделаться — потому что они приносят радость.  
  
— Дикон! — Стоило карете остановиться во дворе, Айрис живо выскочила, наплевав на этикет, и повисла на шее у брата.  
  
Тот явно смутился, но обнял сестру в ответ.  
  
— Айри, как ты?  
  
Она что-то ответила, но Луиза не расслышала — ее внимание целиком и полностью переключилось на другого человека.  
  
— Сударыня, вы позволите? — Залюбовавшись Окделлами, Луиза пропустила появление синеглазого красавца — а он уже стоял рядом с каретой, протягивая ей руку.  
  
— Благодарю, — Луиза выбралась из кареты, всей душой надеясь, что проделала это грациознее, чем кусок дерева.  
  
— Дикон, а покажи мне мориска монсеньора! — расслышала Луиза шепот Айрис. — Ты же знаешь, как я люблю лошадей.  
  
— Ладно, только мы же…  
  
— Вот что, — герцог Алва повернулся к Ричарду. — Можете прогуляться со своей сестрой. Сударыни, — обратился он к Луизе и Селине, — прошу следовать за мной.  
  
— А можно Сэль пойдет с нами? — попросила вдруг Айрис.  
  
— Айри, — Селина испуганно взглянула на герцога Алву и на Луизу — именно в таком порядке.  
  
— Ты же еще в прошлый раз хотела посмотреть морисков, — невинно уточнила Айрис. Интересно, о чем это они успели договориться? Луиза пожалела, что жила в отдельных покоях, а не вместе с девицами. Кто знает, что эти две заговорщицы обсуждают ночами? И почему герцог Окделл так старательно отводит взгляд? Создатель, этого еще не хватало! Впрочем, Айрис проследит, чтобы с Селиной ничего не произошло. Но… герцог Окделл?  
  
— Я разделяю ваши опасения, сударыня, — внезапный шепот герцога Алвы заставил Луизу подскочить. — Но полагаю, ничего недостойного с нашими прекрасными дамами не случится. С вашей дочерью в частности. А мне бы хотелось переговорить с вами. Наедине даже лучше, поскольку я расчитываю на вашу помощь.  
  
* * *  
  
После ужина гости вернулись во дворец. Айрис, разумеется, хотела остаться, но Ричард заверил ее, что они очень скоро увидятся снова. Отдав слугам распоряжения, Рокэ закрылся у себя в кабинете, чтобы обдумать полученную информацию. Благодаря количеству дам, одновременно оказавшемуся в особняке, таковой было немало. Вопрос был в том, что конкретно окажется полезным.  
  
Исходя из слов вдовы Арамоны, в день покушения на Джастина во дворце устроили небольшой прием по поводу возвращения короля и королевы из Тарники. Кошки его знают, зачем их вообще туда понесло, на дворе далеко не лето, — но пару недель назад ее величество захотела побыть за городом. Поэтому вернулась королевская чета в Олларию только сейчас, когда погода окончательно сменилась на осеннюю. На приеме, к сожалению, присутствовали почти все Люди Чести.  
  
— Ее величеству в какой-то момент стало дурно, но проведя около часа в своих покоях, она оправилась и вернулась на прием, — ответила вдова Арамона на вопрос, отлучался ли кто-либо из присутствующих на долгое время.  
  
Итак, выходит, и Штанцлер, и Ариго были на приеме. Плохо — было бы куда проще приписать покушение кому-нибудь из них. Хорошо — пока нет нужды их убивать, можно просто наблюдать со стороны.  
  
Хотелось поговорить с Валентином, но сообщать пока было нечего.  
  
— Садитесь, — Рокэ окинул вошедшего в кабинет Ричарда долгим взглядом. — Но сначала налейте нам вина. Как провели день?  
  
— Э… хорошо, — Ричард устроился у окна, как обычно — подальше от своего эра. Да, синее с черным ему не идет, ну да ничего. Сидеть в Надоре тем более не шло — ни ему, ни его сестре. Поразительно, как она расцвела вдали от северных камней, столичный климат явно пошел ей на пользу.  
  
— Айрис здесь нравится, — подтвердил его мысли Ричард.  
  
— Что ж, рад слышать.  
  
— Странно, что на приеме были не все, — чуть поколебавшись, заявил Ричард.  
  
— Разве?  
  
— Вы не были, и я, и еще некоторые…  
  
— Кто? — Рокэ еле заметно нахмурился. Девушки заметили то, чего не заметила вдова Арамона? — У меня было приглашение, но не было настроения идти, — усмехнулся он. — Полагаю, я не один такой. А кто еще?  
  
— Селина говорит, что она почему-то не видела нигде капитана личной королевской охраны. Он появился только под конец приема.  
  
Вот оно что. Пожалуй, Лионелю стоило начать волноваться. Рокэ подавил усмешку и продолжил слушать.  
  
— И еще, я описал Айрис, как он выглядит, но Оскара тоже не было на приеме, а ведь он в столице, и я думал, что…  
  
— Что вы сказали? Вы имеете в виду Оскара Феншо, генерала из Тронко? Он сейчас в столице?  
  
— Да, — Ричард кивнул. — Я видел его недавно.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рокэ медленно кивнул. — Как и где именно вы встретились с господином Феншо?  
  
Феншо — это значит Ариго, а Ариго — это значит Штанцлер. Феншо — вассалы Ариго и их верные слуги, недаром же Ги из недавнего выпуска Лаик выбрал в оруженосцы именно их родственника. К тому же он сейчас вообще должен быть не в столице, а у Барсовых Врат, всячески способствовать миру и тишине между Великой Бакрией и Кагетой. Конечно, пока ничего не понятно, но почему-то Рокэ показалось, что он нащупал верный след.  
  
В конце концов, кто еще мог это сделать? Сильвестр… мог, ему не нравятся Придды, и он неоднократно говорил Рокэ, что ему не по душе ползущие по столице слухи. Союз Алвы с Приддами многим невыгоден. Но Сильвестру не до этого — он болен и провел несколько дней в постели.  
  
Что ж, значит, Феншо. Стоило узнать, где он, и, воспользовавшись случаем, спровоцировать на дуэль — единственный гарантированный способ уйти подальше от лишних ушей. А там уже поговорить наедине… с помощью шпаг.  
  
* * *  
  
— Катарина? О, Леворукий, неужели и ты тоже?  
  
Джастин мрачнеет, молчит, думает о чем-то своем. Ни да, ни нет. Только неуверенное, словно скрывающее под собой нечто куда более неприятное:  
  
— Я как-то раз застал ее величество с другим.  
  
— Я бы сказал «Ба, что-то новенькое!», да лень врать. — Да уж, в бледный гиацинт Великой Талигойи влюблены все достойные юнцы Талига. С Катариной можно договариваться. Иногда. Можно оказывать друг другу взаимовыгодные услуги. Но верить и доверять — ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах. Она опасна, хотя пока что вы находитесь в хрупком равновесии — по крайней мере, открыто. Ей невыгодно иметь во врагах Первого маршала Талига. Тебе невыгодно враждовать с королевой Талига. На деле, конечно, вряд ли ей понравились слухи — а слухи были, это точно — о том, что Джастин состоит с тобой в связи. Но открыто она ничего не предпримет, да и не открыто — тоже.  
  
— Ну, это как посмотреть. Это был мой однокорытник по Лаик — Оскар Феншо.  
  
— И все равно ничего неожиданного. — Его кожа мягкая, даже на руках, несмотря на ежедневные тренировки. На тыльной стороне ладони небольшая царапина. В отличие от тебя он не носит лишних украшений — только кольцо с печатью и эсперу. То, что он не прячет ее при тебе, означает полное доверие, ведь эсператизм формально находится под запретом. Осознание этого льстит.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — эхом повторяет он, — сначала я хотел вызвать Феншо на дуэль. Но мы с ним в Лаик хорошо ладили, я ничего против него не имел и не имею.  
  
— Хорошо, что тебе хватило благоразумия не затевать ненужные дуэли. Плохо, что ты решил покончить с собой.  
  
— Это в прошлом. Кстати, смею заметить: если продолжишь то, что делаешь сейчас, спать мы ляжем еще нескоро.  
  
— Разве я против?  
  
— Зато я против, — неожиданная резкость, столь не свойственная Джастину, заставляет мгновенно отстраниться и насторожиться. — На самом деле ее величество здесь ни при чем. — Честность против скрытности. Все же он всегда был и остается Приддом. — И в Торку я перевелся совсем по другой причине.  
  
* * *  
  
— Итак, мы сошлись на том, что деремся здесь, в Верхнем парке, без свидетелей, до первой крови, будь она последняя или нет, — Рокэ усмехнулся, хотя на душе было премерзко.  
  
Найти Феншо не составило труда. Ненавязчиво подстеречь и оскорбить пусть не до глубины души, но до вызова на дуэль, припомнив сомнительные заслуги Варасты — тоже. Самое трудное предстояло сейчас. Рокэ отдавал себе отчет в том, что убивать его не хотелось. Если уж в Варасте сдержался.  
  
Справа сквозь еще не до конца облетевшую листву виднелся Драконий источник, и слышалось журчание воды. Жаль, что пришлось обнажить шпаги в таком месте, но по-другому с Феншо не поговорить. Просто отвечать он не станет. Даже интересно — те, кто думает, что победы Первому маршалу даются просто так, милостью свыше, сами когда-нибудь пробовали встать на его место? Понравилось бы им это мерзкое ощущение, давящее изнутри?  
  
Оскар Феншо вскинул голову, в глазах блеснул гнев и ярость. Он был упрям, горд и готов умереть за великую, как он полагал, тайну. Отвратительное сочетание для того, чтобы он все же заговорил и чтобы при этом остался жив.  
  
— Да, сударь.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае — к вашим услугам.  
  
— К вашим услугам.  
  
Главное — не убить сразу. Играть со шпагой Рокэ всегда умел, сейчас это пригодилось — нужно было потянуть время, и он тянул.  
  
— Позвольте задать вам один вопрос, сударь.  
  
— Задавайте, — Феншо увернулся от выпада, сам нанес удар.  
  
Рокэ ушел в сторону, парируя финт. Мелкий гравий хрустел под ногами. Было пасмурно, но без дождя, ветер шелестел начинающими желтеть листьями. Осень… и ничего, кроме осени. Откуда эта фраза? Кажется, с попойки с Савиньяками после Октавианской ночи? Пожалуй… Хотя Рокэ не был в этом уверен — тогда он был слишком пьян.  
  
— Что вы делали в ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первый день Осенних Ветров?  
  
В глазах Феншо мелькнула ненависть и… страх? Леворукий, так это все же он?  
  
— Боюсь, это не ваше дело.  
  
— Боюсь, как раз мое. Отвечайте, — в какое-то мгновение искушение полоснуть его по шее стало невыносимым, и Рокэ осадил себя, отступив на пару шагов. — Поскольку той ночью было совершено одно покушение, дело как раз мое.  
  
Феншо отбил удар — бездарно, но Рокэ поддался, снова, чтобы продолжить поединок и разговор. Выяснить правду необходимо. Убивать без причины — глупо. Но если Феншо виновен, то эта дуэль будет недолгой и закончится смертью одного из участников. Если он виновен.  
  
— Если вы об убийстве герцога Придда, я не делал этого, — внезапно произнес Феншо. — Но большего сказать не могу.  
  
— Я вынужден настаивать.  
  
Феншо не ответил, он сцепил зубы и продолжал отбиваться. Глупец, неужели ему настолько хочется умереть? Что-то сомнительно — в Варасте дела обстояли иначе. Финт, выпад, еще… есть! Шпага Феншо отлетела в кусты, а сам он, вскрикнув и зажав правое плечо, упал на колено. Рокэ прижал острие шпаги к его шее и слегка надавил.  
  
— Я повторю вопрос еще только единожды. Вам решать, жить или нет. Где вы были в ночь с двадцатого на двадцать первый день Осенних Ветров?  
  
Феншо бессильно выругался, опустив взгляд. Но жить он, выходит, все же хотел.  
  
— Я был… с ее величеством, — еле слышно прошептал он и закрыл глаза, сдаваясь.  
  
* * *  
  
— Вы уверены, что он сказал правду? — Валентин — на этот раз одетый уже в черное, как подобает, — нахмурился и явно о чем-то напряженно размышлял.  
  
Рокэ кивнул. Они снова были в особняке у Приддов, хотя Рокэ не сомневался, что Валентин предпочел бы поехать на улицу Мимоз.  
  
— В следующий раз, — пообещал он.  
  
Валентин вскинул на него удивленный взгляд, а потом просветлел лицом и кивнул. Они устроились на веранде в западном крыле особняка. День был теплым и солнечным, вчерашние облака рассеялись. Похоже, лето решило ненадолго вернуться перед тем, как окончательно сдать позиции осени.  
  
— Ранее вдова Арамона упомянула, что во время приема королеве стало дурно, она удалилась в свои покои, а вернулась лишь спустя некоторое время. Это полностью совпадает с тем, что сказал Феншо, а также со временем их… тайной встречи, — Рокэ вдруг хищно усмехнулся. — К тому же я счел возможным расспросить королеву лично о кое-каких ее секретах. Сегодня с утра она выходила гулять, и я смог поймать ее наедине. Увы, все наши подозреваемые чисты, как «Девичья слеза».  
  
— Не все, — Валентин помрачнел и отвел взгляд. — Если я правильно понял детали вашего рассказа, то не все.  
  
— И кто же?  
  
Лицо Валентина окончательно закаменело, превратившись в маску.  
  
— Вам это не понравится.  
  
— Тогда лучше скажите сразу.  
  
Валентин задумчиво коснулся кольца с аметистом:  
  
— На приеме не было графа Савиньяка.  
  
— Вы шутите, Валентин.  
  
— Нет, — он поднял на Рокэ взгляд — слишком серьезный. Джастин был старше него, а выглядел куда веселее и беззаботнее. — Я понимаю, что вам не нравится эта мысль, но у графа Савиньяка есть причина. Вы тоже знаете, что господин Борн являлся частью нашей семьи — он состоял в браке с моей старшей сестрой. У графа Савиньяка есть повод ненавидеть нас, как и повод препятствовать нашему с вами союзу.  
  
— Это серьезное обвинение, Валентин.  
  
— На данный момент это не обвинение, а лишь подозрение, господин Алва. Подозрение, которое я попросил бы вас проверить.  
  
— Герцог Придд состоял в ссоре с графом Савиньяком?  
  
— Открыто — нет. Но они недолюбливали друг друга. По крайней мере, графу Савиньяку мой брат точно не нравился. Юстиниан упоминал о том, что капитан личной королевской охраны как-то раз позволил себе в его адрес некоторые двусмысленные высказывания.  
  
— О том, что у Лионеля определенный дар к словесности, мне известно. Но мне он ничего не говорил.  
  
«Точнее, говорил, но не так. Другими словами».  
  
Валентин пожал плечами:  
  
— Мне неизвестна его цель. Мой брат счел возможным не обращать внимания на слова графа Савиньяка, но я видел, что ему они не понравились.  
  
Удивительно, что Джастин проявил такое благоразумие — он вспыльчив, ему и раньше бывало трудно сдерживать себя, а тем более по такому поводу. Молодец. Выходит, не зря Рокэ его таскал за собой в Торке. Парень научился не только правильно держать шпагу, но и держать себя в руках. А вот с Лионелем придется пообщаться в любом случае.  
  
— Что ж, ваши доводы мне понятны, Валентин. Не скрою, конкретно к этой идее я отношусь довольно скептически. Но справедливости ради выясню, где находился граф Савиньяк той ночью.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда ты просыпаешься наутро, рядом уже нет ни Джастина, ни его вещей. Впрочем, он всегда просыпается раньше тебя и часто уходит вот так, незаметно, растворяясь в утреннем тумане. Из-за этого иногда кажется, что он — наваждение, плод твоей фантазии и скрытых желаний. Шторы раздвинуты, в камине тлеют угли, утренняя прохлада заползает под одеяло, заставляя ежиться.  
  
Несмотря на то, что вчера вы пили, голова у тебя не болит и ощущается на редкость ясной и легкой. Даже странно — отчего бы такое хорошее настроение? Ты, похоже, действительно любишь вновь и вновь повторять свои прошлые ошибки. Но в это утро подобная мысль тебя не пугает, а скорее заставляет усмехнуться и пожать плечами.  
  
Нужно выбираться из постели, думать дальше над кампанией в Гельбе, о дриксах, командовать… словом, делать то, чего от тебя ожидают и требуют. Нужно собраться, созвать совет генералов и сосредоточиться на войне. Нужно, нужно, нужно… а все, о чем ты можешь думать сейчас, — как в отблесках пламени серебристо-оранжевым горела на его груди эспера.  
  
* * *  
  
— …поэтому политика как возможный мотив остается, но отступает на второй план. Все равно пока непонятно, кто. Те, кто могли быть замешаны, в тот вечер так или иначе оказались заняты в иных местах.  
  
— Наверно, это плохо. Но не настолько, насколько могло быть. Как он?  
  
— Справляется. Что ему остается?  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Тоже, как видишь.  
  
— Есть идеи, что делать дальше?  
  
— Да, мы с Валентином недавно обсудили одно предположение. Идея мне совершенно не нравится, поскольку затрагивает моего друга, но… она возможна и требует проверки.  
  
— Ты меня озадачил. О ком речь?  
  
— О капитане королевской охраны Лионеле Савиньяке.


	3. Песнь соловья

* * *  
  
В овраге рядом с домом поет соловей. Поет громко, заливисто и самозабвенно. Выводит трели, порой замолкает на мгновение, словно прислушивается к возможному ответу издалека, и тут же продолжает. Его песнь течет, словно вода в ручье на дне оврага, ночной росой ложится на дома, густым туманом окутывает Лауссхен, оседает на ветках деревьев незримыми каплями.  
  
Поздняя ночь, окна открыты — начало лета, а ночи иногда бывают теплыми даже здесь, на севере. Несколько минут ты просто стоишь и наслаждаешься пением, а потом замечаешь замерший силуэт внизу, возле оврага. Кто-то стоит, прислонившись к дереву, и не двигается, заслушавшись соловьем. Ты торопливо набрасываешь на себя одежду и спускаешься к оврагу, почему-то надеясь, что мальчишка не ушел — в том, что это именно он, сомнений у тебя не возникает. Да и кто здесь еще настолько сумасшедший, чтобы вот так, зная о риске внезапного штурма со стороны дриксов, стоять и слушать поздней ночью соловья во время войны?  
  
— Не спится, граф?  
  
Он оборачивается, почти роняя ветку цветущей черемухи, которую держит в руках. Создатель, так он у нас еще и романтик! Ночь, соловей, цветущая ветвь… сам Веннен бы позавидовал столь поэтичному образу. Да, нашли друг друга, нечего сказать.  
  
— Герцог Алва, — взгляд настороженный, если он правильно видит. Звезды сегодня яркие, но все равно слишком темно. Лишь белым размытым пятном выделяется ветка, в которую мальчишка вцепился, словно чего-то опасаясь.  
  
Сладковатый, густой аромат черемухи окутывает, накатывает волнами с легким ночным ветром. В овраге ее много, и все деревья в полном цвету. Он стоит рядом с яблоней — откуда черемуха? Спускался вниз? Точно, если присмотреться, видно, что сапоги грязные — там влажная земля у ручья. За какими кошками его понесло в овраг? А почему бы не узнать?  
  
— Что вы делали внизу?  
  
Он отводит взгляд. В темноте не видно ни ызарга, но выражение его лица представляется до мельчайших деталей — чуть сдвинутые брови, недовольный изгиб губ, злые искры в глазах.  
  
— Спускался к ручью. Просто так. Мне захотелось, — в голосе звучит вызов, словно его собираются прямо здесь и сейчас обвинить в государственной измене и кинуть дриксам на расправу.  
  
— Хотеться вам может в мирное время. — Встать рядом, но не настолько близко, чтобы спугнуть, скрестить руки на груди, подставить лицо ночному ветру. Мальчишка все еще дерганый, несмотря на то, что недавнюю придурь с самоубийством из его головы вроде бы выбить удалось. Но все же. — Ночью там может быть опасно, — киваешь на овраг, почему-то зная, что он ловит каждый твой жест. — Провалитесь в кроличью нору, или дриксенский разведчик свалится на голову.  
  
Он не отвечает, но красноречиво касается пистолета на боку. А потом внезапно усмехается.  
  
— Вы проявляете несвойственную вашему высокому положению заботу об обычном теньенте, — тихо произносит он — без вызова или сарказма, просто сообщая. — Если брать во внимание не столь давнее… совместное купание во время переправы и предыдущее мое спасение вами же, я начинаю думать, что одна древняя нухутская мудрость удивительно правдива.  
  
— Позвольте полюбопытствовать, какая именно? Увы, не могу сказать, что являюсь знатоком мудростей Нухутского султаната.  
  
— Я тоже не знаток. Просто в детстве читал книгу их преданий, мне было интересно. Не могу процитировать дословно, но смысл в том, что спасший кому-то жизнь впредь и до конца берет на себя за эту самую жизнь ответственность.  
  
Даже так. Однако.  
  
— Я хорошо вижу в темноте и хорошо стреляю. О последнем вам известно.  
  
Да, известно. В прошлом сражении ты собственными глазами видел, как он стреляет, и, если фехтовальщик из него пока что весьма посредственный, то стрелок он превосходный.  
  
— Вам нужны морисские пистолеты, граф.  
  
— Да, гайифские имеют слишком сильную отдачу, — спокойно соглашается он. — Но морисские… они хороши, если достать подлинные морисские, а их не продают.  
  
Не только замечательно стреляет, но и разбирается в оружии.  
  
— Признаться, меня одолевает искушение написать своему «дорогому племяннику» Тэргеллаху и достать вам именно те пистолеты, о которых вы говорите.  
  
Мальчишка вдруг поворачивается и смотрит — словно пытается разглядеть нечто видимое лишь ему. А потом, прежде чем ты успеваешь сориентироваться в происходящем, делает немыслимое.  
  
От него пахнет цветами — наверно, потому что они повсюду, — а пряди каштановых волос, повинуясь порыву ветра, смешиваются с твоими. В овраге по-прежнему поет соловей, и на какое-то мгновение его песня заглушает все остальное. Мальчишка тяжело дышит, когда отстраняется, и, пожалуй, сейчас ты рад, что темно и не видно ни его, ни твоего выражения лица.  
  
— Вы, кажется, меня упорно ненавидели, граф.  
  
— Вы, кажется, меня — тоже.  
  
— С чего? — пожимаешь плечами, чтобы выиграть время, потому что мысли путаются, а сердце стучит так, словно ты только что отбил атаку дриксенского полка, а не поцеловался со своим адъютантом.  
  
— Потому что я Придд. И тем не менее, вы уже несколько раз спасали мне жизнь и относитесь…  
  
— Слишком хорошо?  
  
— Да. Я вас не понимаю. Но больше не могу ненавидеть. Не получается, — он наклоняется и подбирает упавшую ветку черемухи. Волосы закрывают его лицо, и вдруг становится предельно ясно, что вот-вот произойдет нечто непоправимое.  
  
— Джастин, — пожалуй, ты впервые обращаешься к нему по имени, — идем.  
  
Лишь одно слово, но он понимает и резко выдыхает — удивлен. А потом вдруг улыбается и следует за тобой к дому.  
  
А в овраге продолжает петь соловей.  
  
* * *  
  
Прошение о переводе из Резервной армии в Северную (еще одно? кто же на сей раз рвется под его начало?), список отличившихся в прошлом сражении офицеров на утверждение, прошение об отпуске, карты Каданы и Гаунау — нужно изучить перед отъездом и в дороге… а это еще что такое? Лионель изогнул бровь, выуживая желтоватый листок из кипы таких же.  
  
— И когда это ты только успел? — он усмехнулся, разглядывая карикатурного оленя в мундире капитана королевской охраны. Эмиль сообщал, что этой зимой скучно на юге не будет, и пока «вы там в снегах будете отдыхать», он будет помогать Фоме Урготскому тратить урожай винограда и ставить на место зарвавшийся Бордон. Ну-ну, господин маршал Южной армии, «отдыхать» мы будем, конечно.  
  
«Я подсунул тебе это письмо, когда был в столице в прошлый раз. Вот теперь гадаю, когда ты его обнаружишь. У тебя столько бумаг на столе!».  
  
Лионель не сдержал улыбку: Эмиль как обычно. Они точно так же переписывались, когда были младше — в Сэ, а потом в Лаик. Правда, насчет сроков немного ошибся — письмо Лионель обнаружил почти сразу. Хорошо, что успел до того, как сдал пост Леонарду Манрику.  
  
Улыбка увяла, стоило вспомнить об этом. С другой стороны, ему надоело протирать королевский паркет. Война и армия — это даже, пожалуй, хорошо. Нужно успеть до зимы отбросить Джеймса обратно в Кадану, желательно насовсем. А для этого необходимо одолеть не только его, но и армию Хайнриха, которой командует дриксенский Фридрих. Задача не из легких, учитывая все факты, но выполнимая. Фридрих — болван, в этом сходятся мнения многих. Следовательно, это может сыграть на руку.  
  
Даже немного странно, почему Сильвестр захотел послать именно его, почему не Росио? Хотя Росио нужнее в Придде. Фок Варзов не справляется, и нужна помощь — Сильвестр предрекает сложную весну и лето в Марагоне. Вот только сейчас Росио вряд ли поедет. Лионель поморщился. Надо же было случиться такому с этим Приддом! Зачем вообще Росио сблизился с ним? Зачем сблизился настолько?  
  
— Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, — вспомнил Лионель свои же слова, сказанные в этом самом кабинете после лета, когда Росио взял тогда еще графа Васспарда в адъютанты. — И из вашего… тесного общения ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
  
Пожалуй, тогда впервые Лионель напрягся, увидев ответный взгляд Росио.  
  
— Ты уж меня прости, — произнес он медленно, не сводя глаз с Лионеля, — но мои личные дела останутся вне политики. И вне чужих мнений.  
  
Лионель понял и больше не лез. Хотя однажды все же не удержался и бросил пару двусмысленных намеков Васспарду, встретив его во дворце. Думал, будет дуэль, но Васспард остался спокоен, как глыба льда. Жаль. А может, и нет — кто знает, что бы Росио устроил, если бы дуэль состоялась?  
  
В любом случае Лионелю совсем не нравилась эта связь, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что речь шла о Приддах. От этой семейки можно ожидать чего угодно. Было время, Лионель сам задумывался о… возможном решении возникшей проблемы, если все зайдет слишком далеко, а Росио не сможет мыслить трезво. Но, похоже, кто-то решил проблему до него.  
  
Лионель говорил о Придде с Эмилем, но во мнениях они разошлись. Эмиль полагал того неплохим парнем и хорошим наездником и не связывал с семьей.  
  
— Рокэ не видит в нем грехов Вальтера или Борна, — пожал Эмиль плечами и отщипнул кусочек хлеба, который намеревался съесть Лионель, — поэтому я тоже не буду сравнивать.  
  
«А потом повторится история отца, только на его месте будет Росио, а стрелять — Придд». Лионель еле сумел удержать эти слова. Приддам нельзя доверять. Даже младший в свое время в «загоне» это понял. Лионель усмехнулся, вспомнив рассказ Арно про Старую галерею и его негодование по поводу трусости Валентина. Воспоминание повлекло за собой и другое — о матери, которая была тогда в столице. Они провели много времени вместе, но мать не любила Олларию и уехала обратно в Сэ. Теперь невозможно сказать, когда они увидятся: пока ситуация на севере не прояснится, вряд ли Лионель сможет позволить себе отдых в Сэ.  
  
Стук в дверь был ожидаем. Лионель знал, что визит Росио неизбежен, вопрос был лишь в том, когда именно. Что ж, вот и он.  
  
— Далеко собрался? — Росио с порога заметил перемены в обстановке кабинета.  
  
— В Кадану. Для начала. Я ждал тебя.  
  
— Даже так? — а глаза сузились. Он это серьезно? Лионелю вдруг захотелось рассмеяться. Вместо этого он покачал головой, но все же не сумел не усмехнуться.  
  
— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, — сказал он. — И да будет тебе известно, я не убивал твоего Придда.

* * *  
  
Поверить хотелось. Проблема состояла лишь в том, что у Лионеля действительно имелся повод, а Рокэ знал, что он никогда не забывает и не прощает.  
  
— Удивительная для тебя прямолинейность, — заметил он, осматривая помещение.  
  
— Да, — согласился Лионель. — Просто мне известно, что ты на многое способен ради этой семьи.  
  
— Ошибаешься, — Рокэ покачал головой и скинул плащ в кресло вместе со шляпой. — На многое я способен лишь ради близких мне людей.  
  
— В любом случае Придд — один из таких.  
  
— Хотя ты этого не одобряешь.  
  
— И не одобрю. Садись уже и спрашивай то, что хочешь спросить. Я отвечу.  
  
— Хорошо. Где ты был во время приема? — Рокэ пододвинул к себе один из стульев — на резной спинке застыл в прыжке олень — и закинул ногу на ногу, глядя на Лионеля.  
  
Непроницаемый и спокойный вид Савиньяка откровенно раздражал, хотелось поморщиться и как можно скорее уйти отсюда. Неприятно подозревать в чем-либо друга. Еще неприятнее, что друг сам дал повод. Вряд ли Валентин прав, но Лионель тоже хорош. А ведь и он, и Джастин важны, и выбирать совершенно не хочется. Да и с какой стати он вообще должен это делать?  
  
— Я был у Сильвестра, — Лионель откинулся на стуле, отложив в сторону бумагу, которую держал в руках. — Он вызвал меня к себе, можно сказать, тайно, поскольку намерен изменить некоторые вещи в… верховном управлении Талигом.  
  
Рокэ изогнул бровь.  
  
— Иными словами, он собирается посадить меня на трон, — скептически резюмировал он. — Снова. А тебя прочит в кансилльеры?  
  
Лионель развел руками:  
  
— Виноват.  
  
— Ты говорил ему, что я против, — Рокэ не спрашивал, он знал.  
  
— Разумеется. Это было первой же моей фразой после его пламенной речи о благотворном влиянии твоего правления на будущее Талига.  
  
— Какая жалость, — Рокэ поморщился. — Мне следовало убежать в Фельп, пока была такая возможность. Поесть винограда, посмотреть на соленые озера Гальбрэ и между делом послать Гайифу в Гайифу.  
  
— Убежать каким образом — в седельной сумке Эмиля? — хмыкнул Лионель.  
  
— Да, ты прав, мне не позволили бы просто так исчезнуть. Придется на зиму скрыться в Кэналлоа, — решил Рокэ, — а там видно будет. У тебя зима намечается жаркой?  
  
— Жаркой она намечается у Эмиля на юге, — кивнул Лионель. — У меня будет зимняя охота на медведей.  
  
— Хайнрих — хороший полководец. Несколько лет назад он действовал безупречно.  
  
— Да, но он в Липпе, а армией командует его высочество Фридрих.  
  
— А, — Рокэ разом расслабился и ухмыльнулся. — Ну, в таком случае особых проблем у тебя быть не должно. Разве что будет холодно.  
  
— Рад, что ты доверяешь мне в этом вопросе.  
  
— Когда выступаешь?  
  
— Через два дня, — Лионель повертел в руках перо и ткнул его обратно в чернильницу. — Имей в виду, ты об этом ничего не знаешь и вообще меня не видел.  
  
— Я никогда ничего не должен знать, — неожиданно развеселился Рокэ, — но что поделать — всегда все знаю. Обычно это раздражает моего оруженосца. А теперь, пожалуй, будет раздражать и его высокопреосвященство. Как думаешь, не зайти ли мне к нему осведомиться о его здоровье? — Намек Лионель прекрасно понял — это было видно по недовольству, промелькнувшему в глубине его взгляда.  
  
— Если считаешь нужным, — прохладно отозвался он. — Прошу извинить, у меня еще много дел перед отъездом.  
  
Да, характер у Лионеля весьма своеобразный. И как раз в этом кроется проблема — он похож на Валентина, который, по словам Джастина, всегда все делает по-своему. Если бы Лионель решил, что так лучше… он мог бы. Другое дело, что Рокэ все же надеялся на его благоразумие и, как ни странно, доверие к нему самому.  
  
— Я не считал тебя виновным, — Рокэ поднялся. Его визит не был ошибкой, но приятного общения определенно не принес.  
  
— Но решил меня проверить.  
  
— Решил.  
  
— Потому что знаешь о моем отношении к твоему Придду?  
  
— К сожалению.  
  
— Ты еще тогда, давно, сказал мне не вмешиваться. Я не вмешиваюсь.  
  
— И я это ценю, но прекрасно вижу, насколько на самом деле тебе это не по душе.  
  
— Оставим заботу о моей душе клирикам. Кто именно сказал, что меня не было на приеме?  
  
— Неважно, — Рокэ прищурился. — И я тебе ничего не говорил.  
  
— Очаровательно. Не говорил, — кажется, Лионель смягчился, — и нашего разговора вообще не было.  
  
— Именно, — на этом можно было закончить, но… — Позволь напомнить тебе одну вещь.  
  
Лионель вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
— Не вмешивайся и дальше.  
  
Во взгляде Лионеля отразилось недоумение.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, словно мне есть во что вмешиваться.  
  
Рокэ пожал плечами.  
  
— Как говорится, я сказал — ты услышал. Удачи в Кадане.  
  
Он ушел, а Лионель еще долго сидел, чуть сощурившись, глядя на закрывшуюся за Рокэ дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
Запахи тинктур приелись настолько сильно, что Сильвестр со вздохом признался самому себе: он готов совершить небогоугодное дело и отдать душу Леворукому за одну лишь чашку шадди. Можно и не пить, просто чтобы она постояла рядом, и он ощутил аромат вожделенного морисского ореха.  
  
Закатные твари, сколько можно валяться в постели, когда явно что-то происходит! За дни, проведенные кардиналом в своих покоях, Штанцлер мог натворить все, что угодно. Сведения о том, что творилось в Олларии, доходили до Сильвестра по большей степени обрывочно и настолько разнились в подробностях, что при попытке выстроить цельную картину голова шла кругом.  
  
— Ваше высокопреосвященство, к вам герцог Алва, — Агний робко маячил возле двери. — Я не решился отказать ему.  
  
— И правильно. — Визит Ворона был весьма кстати. Нужно поговорить о грядущей кампании… и отправить его подальше от столицы на несколько месяцев. — Впустите его, сын мой.  
  
Секретарь кивнул и исчез за дверью. Через несколько мгновений в комнату вошел Рокэ Алва собственной персоной. Учитывая, что эту персону Сильвестр не видел, по его мнению, слишком давно, он неодобрительно покачал головой. Рокэ понял намек и развел руками, а потом за какими-то кошками принюхался к содежимому кубков на столе.  
  
— Гадость, — сообщил он, садясь.  
  
— Не спорю, — Сильвестр отогнал навязчивые мысли о шадди и окинул Ворона внимательным взглядом. — Если вы здесь, то произошло нечто серьезное. Надеюсь, не новые Октавианские погромы?  
  
— Нет, не переживайте, — во взгляде Ворона мелькнуло то ли раздражение, то ли ирония. — Никаких погромов. Всего-то покушение на герцога Придда. Вы не станете радоваться? — буднично осведомился он. — Признаться, я ожидал большей реакции от человека, который со столь завидным постоянством проповедует мне о Закатном пламени, грозящем еретикам, грешащим по-гайифски, — улыбка казалась издевательской.  
  
— Я радуюсь за вашу душу, освобожденную от греха, сын мой, — произнес Сильвестр, перебирая четки, кстати оказавшиеся под рукой, — но совершенно не радуюсь тому, что Придды вновь от нас ускользнули.  
  
— Вы настолько уверены, что Валентин предпочтет господина кансилльера?  
  
— Вам виднее. Он стал герцогом слишком рано, чтобы самому принимать решения. Как, впрочем, и ваш оруженосец. И все же, Рокэ, к чему подобный тон?  
  
— Излишне обвиняющий?  
  
— Излишне издевательский.  
  
Ворон пожал плечами:  
  
— Видите ли, ваше высокопреосвященство, на несколько мгновений мне подумалось — а не могли ли вы это как-то устроить? Беспокоясь о моем благе, разумеется.  
  
Сильвестр усмехнулся и отложил четки в сторону. С Рокэ не изобразишь равнодушие и притворную вежливость, это не Штанцлер и дворцовые крысы.  
  
— Как мило с вашей стороны, Рокэ, всегда подозревать меня первым в покушениях на вашего оруженосца и… близкого друга.  
  
— Не первым, — Ворон покачал головой, — но далеко не последним. Или вы хотите сказать, что никогда об этом не задумывались?  
  
— Задумывался. Когда наш многоуважаемый супрем покинул сей грешный мир, а герцогом стал молодой Юстиниан.  
  
— Но? — Рокэ, похоже, удивился, хотя не мог не подозревать, что когда Вальтер Придд умер этой весной, на Юстиниана нацеливались многие. Придды имеют большое влияние. И если все они вдруг сменят сторону… а герцог Юстиниан, в отличие от отца, не стал бы прятаться в тенях и выжидать — не тот характер и не те связи. Мысль о связях заставила кардинала скривиться. Не будь Рокэ Алва столь ценен для Талига и столь удачлив в военном деле, Сильвестр бы позаботился и о нем, когда тот окончательно впал в грех. Слухи ползли по столице уже несколько лет и были премерзкими, а шпионы кардинала подтверждали то, чего Сильвестр боялся еще с гельбской кампании — что Рокэ действительно завел себе любовника. И ладно бы просто платил кому-нибудь за гайифские забавы, так ведь нет — герцог Придд собственной персоной! Уж лучше бы Ворон продолжал развлекаться с королевой. Это для Талига было бы куда выгоднее.

— Но пришел к выводу, что Придды, верные Олларам, предпочтительнее просто мертвых Приддов, — не счел нужным уходить от ответа Сильвестр.  
  
— Какая прелесть. А я-то думал, почему вы медлили, когда Джастин принял герцогскую цепь, — умилился Ворон, поигрывая собственной сапфировой цепью. Кстати, он сегодня в родовых цветах и при полном параде — специально для него или это совпадение? Не понять. — Ваше Высокопреосвященство, если я не ошибаюсь, несколько дней назад вы вызывали к себе Лионеля Савиньяка?  
  
Вопрос был неожиданным и неуместным. Если Ворон осведомлен об отъезде Лионеля, значит, осведомлен о планах Сильвестра, а это плохо, потому что Ворон будет брыкаться не хуже своего мориска.  
  
— Да, я счел возможным на некоторое время выдернуть его со скучного приема, — сказал Сильвестр. — Полагаю, вы заметили его отсутствие?  
  
— Я не был на приеме, — усмехнулся Ворон. — Но то, что вы этого не знаете, радует.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что подтверждает правдивость ваших слов. Манрик на посту капитана личной королевской охраны — не лучший выбор, — Ворон поморщился. — Излишне рыжий и излишне ненавидит ее величество. Но главный аргумент, конечно, их цвета. Дворец впадет в розово-зеленую безвкусицу.  
  
— У вас есть лучшая кандидатура? — Сильвестр не был склонен обсуждать модные предпочтения семейства Манриков. Пока они слушаются его, пусть одеваются как угодно. Главное, чтобы они и Колиньяры занялись столицей и заговорами Людей Чести. Особенно Ариго — Ги излишне самодоволен в последнее время, и это кардиналу категорически не нравилось.  
  
— К сожалению, нет. Я не готов жертвовать кем-либо из своих кэналлийцев даже во благо Талига. Поэтому Манрику придется поменять свои цветовые пристрастия на черно-белое. Это будет богоугодно. Что ж, — Ворон стремительно поднялся и поправил перевязь со шпагой, — полагаю, я выяснил все, что хотел.  
  
— И что же именно вы хотели?  
  
— Много всего, — увильнул Ворон и улыбнулся. — Надеюсь увидеть вас на ногах в ближайшее время, ваше высокопреосвященство. Если понадоблюсь, вы знаете, где меня искать.  
  
— Разве вы не собираетесь в Кэналлоа?  
  
— Собираюсь, — беззаботно отмахнулся Рокэ, — но позже. Увы, есть дела, задерживающие меня в столице на неопределенное время. Рад был повидаться с вами, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
  
— Отец мой?.. — услужливо заглянул к нему Агний после ухода Ворона.  
  
— Свари мне шадди, сын мой, — сдался Сильвестр. — Раз уж в Ворона вселились Закатные твари — а его безумное поведение не дает ни малейшего повода в этом усомниться — то я тоже… согрешу. И будь, что будет.  
  
* * *  
  
Моро неспешно цокал копытами по мостовой, самостоятельно сворачивая в нужных местах по дороге на улицу Мимоз. Всадник даже не направлял его, погруженный в собственные мысли. Поворот, еще один, Моро замешкался, втянув ноздрями воздух: из окна пекарни пахло яблоком и корицей. Рокэ что-то тихо произнес по-кэналлийски, и Моро продолжил путь, опустив голову — чуял настроение хозяина.  
  
Результаты совершенно не радовали: информации много, а нужной по-прежнему нет. До сих пор непонятно, кто и за какими кошками стрелял в Джастина, и что делать дальше. Надо поговорить с Валентином… или не с Валентином.  
  
Да, лучше спросить еще раз — вдруг вспомнит что-то новое? Или не вспомнит, просто хочется поговорить и побыть рядом. Глупое желание, но раз оно исполнимо, почему бы и нет?  
  
— Монсеньор, — Пако с поклоном принял поводья Моро, когда Рокэ спешился во дворе особняка. — Герцог Окделл отбыл со своим кузеном и просил передать, что вернется через несколько часов.  
  
— Благодарю, Пако.  
  
Так даже лучше, не придется прокрадываться в северное крыло особняка. Рокэ сбросил плащ и проследовал прямо к запертой двери, скрытой синими бархатными занавесками. Человек, сидящий на подоконнике, обернулся на звук. Перевязанные лентой длинные каштановые волосы соскользнули с плеча — Хуан постарался? Сам бы он не смог сейчас причесаться. Повязки на левом плече были слегка темнее накинутой рубашки. Свежих пятен крови нет — это хорошо, но сменить не помешает.  
  
— Надо было велеть Хуану привязать тебя к постели, — хмыкнул Рокэ, подходя. — Может, тогда бы ты делал то, что тебе говорят, и не вставал раньше времени.  
  
— Надоело валяться, — Джастин Придд поднял голову, глянул Рокэ в лицо. — К тому же мне лучше. Тебе стоило стать лекарем. Ну как, расскажешь, что тебе удалось выяснить?


	4. Аметист

* * *  
  
Он приходит в себя на полу беседки. Как он здесь оказался? Почему в ушах стоит звон? Правая часть лица не ощущается, кажется, она в чем-то липком. Почему он вообще лежит? Он же читал книгу, сидя на перилах и слушая дождь. Сейчас дождь все еще идет, льется непрерывными струями. Джастин пытается встать, но левую руку пронзает резкая боль. Он вскрикивает, падает обратно, но вместе с болью приходит неожиданная острота восприятия и воспоминание о том, что случилось. Левый рукав в крови, плечо тоже. Создатель, как много вокруг крови — это все его?  
  
Джастин резко выдыхает и напряженно озирается по сторонам, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Его фонарь погас, а тот, который подвешен к потолку беседки, еле светит. Везде темно, и никаких звуков, кроме шума дождя. Мокрые пожелтевшие листья декоративного винограда обвивают беседку, закрывая обзор. Они шелестят под порывами ветра, и Джастину кажется, что у пруда мелькает чей-то неясный силуэт. От осознания того, что в него недавно стреляли, накатывает страх — тот, кто это сделал, возможно, все еще где-то здесь. Его шаги могут быть не слышны, а сам он может оставаться невидимым во тьме. Джастин поднимается, забыв про разбитый фонарь и книгу, и крадется к дому.  
  
Его шатает, он понятия не имеет, сколько провалялся в беседке — может, минуты, может, часы… нет, часы — вряд ли. Слуги знают, что он в парке, если бы его не было долго, они проверили бы, где господин. Значит, меньше часа. Рука не слушается, кровь… Леворукий разберет, идет или нет — слишком мокро, слишком темно.  
  
Когда стреляют дриксы, не страшно — это враги, так надо, и известно, что делать в ответ. Но когда выстрел приходит из темноты, а тот, кто нажал на курок, растворяется, словно призрак — это совсем другое.  
  
Мысли путаются, Джастин то и дело проваливается в туман. Но несмотря на это, он предельно четко понимает — стрелявший, кем бы он ни являлся, может повторить попытку, если узнает, что задуманное не удалось.  
  
Решение приходит мгновенно. Во всех Золотых Землях есть лишь двое, кому Джастин доверяет безоговорочно. Один из них сейчас должен быть здесь.  
  
Валентин открывает сразу. Он подавляет возглас при виде Джастина, в светло-серых глазах — непонимание. Джастин прижимает окровавленный палец к его губам и качает головой. Валентин понимает без слов, хватает полотенце со спинки стула, заставляет зажать рану, а сам торопливо рвет на полосы сдернутую с постели простыню.  
  
— Лекарь…  
  
— Нет, — Джастин обрывает его на полуслове, — не зови никого. Я ухожу к Рокэ, и об этом никто не должен знать.  
  
— Юстин!  
  
— Кто бы это ни был, он может решить, что начатое следует довести до конца, — непослушной рукой Джастин снимает кольцо с лиловым аметистом и протягивает Валентину, глядя ему в глаза. — Пока мы не разберемся, что произошло.  
  
Кольцо Валентин берет, но не надевает. Смотрит в полнейшей растерянности. Волосы намокли, кончики чуть завиваются от влаги — уже успел вымыться? Откуда-то тянет уличной сыростью, но Джастин не обращает внимания. Сейчас он сосредоточен на другом.  
  
— Я не смогу.  
  
— Ты — сможешь.  
  
Валентин облизывает губы и делает глубокий вдох. Собирается и успокаивается. И надевает кольцо. Хочется его обнять и утешить, но сейчас не до этого. Джастин ободряюще кивает, ловя свое отражение в зеркале — ни дать ни взять выходец. Правая часть лица вся в чем-то липком — кровь. Похоже, рассек скулу, когда упал. Красавец! Рокэ точно обрадуется.  
  
— Там дождь, — Валентин не знает, что говорить, — неудивительно. Но сейчас у них нет выбора. И нет времени: истечь кровью тоже не хочется — ни здесь, ни по пути.  
  
— До улицы Мимоз отсюда недалеко. Дойду. Потайной ход в дом Рокэ я знаю, он показал. Меня не заметит никто, кроме него. Вызовешь его к себе, поговорите. Он устроит нам с тобой встречу, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. И он поможет.  
  
— Позволь проводить тебя, прошу!  
  
Джастин касается кончиками пальцев щеки Валентина и качает головой:  
  
— Нет. Ты должен остаться.  
  
Валентин все понимает, он всегда все понимает. И остается.  
  
А Джастин растворяется в темных улицах Олларии. Этой ночью для города и для семьи он временно умер.  
  
* * *  
  
— Расскажу, — бледность Джастина бросалась в глаза, как и темные тени под глазами, заостренное осунувшееся лицо. Рокэ нахмурился и коснулся его лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Джастин виновато улыбнулся:  
  
— Когда я вставал, жара не было.  
  
— Его и сейчас нет, но тебе лучше лечь, чтобы лихорадка не вернулась. Ты пока слишком слаб. Я сменю повязки, — Рокэ аккуратно подхватил Джастина на руки и отнес на постель. — И хватит уже самовольничать, — он дернул за шнур.  
  
Хуан возник на пороге, словно каким-то невероятным образом переместился сюда с другого конца дома.  
  
— Соберано?  
  
— Нужны свежие повязки, несколько моих кэналлийских тинктур и кувшин разогретого красного вина.  
  
Хуан уточнил, о каких именно тинктурах идет речь, кивнул и быстро исчез.  
  
— Шрам будет? — Джастин повернулся правой стороной лица, позволив осмотреть скулу.  
  
— Наверно. Не помешала бы та морисская мазь.  
  
— Которая противно пахнет? — Джастин поморщился.  
  
— Зато помогает хорошо. И что за претензии? — усмехнулся Рокэ.

— Я ранен, мне положено.  
  
Хуан снова возник на пороге и опустил принесенное на стол у постели.  
  
— Кончита разогревает вино, скоро будет готово. Герцог Окделл вернулся раньше, — сообщил он.  
  
— Значит, я вернусь позже, — ответил Рокэ, спуская рубашку с раненого плеча Джастина. — На ближайшее время я занят, приди ко мне хоть сам Создатель или Леворукий. — На последнем слове он неожиданно запнулся и сдвинул брови, склонившись над Джастином.  
  
— Да, соберано, — Хуан поклонился и вышел.  
  
Джастин невольно дернулся, стоило Рокэ начать разматывать повязки.  
  
— Сиди спокойно, — Рокэ внимательно осмотрел рану. — Выглядит уже намного лучше. Не двигайся. Вот так. Все, ложись. И не смей вставать еще хотя бы пару дней.  
  
— Ладно, — Джастин выглядел уставшим. — Валентин сегодня не придет?  
  
— Он сказал, что выберется завтра. Из-за кансилльера приходится действовать осторожно.  
  
— Конечно, — Джастин откинулся на подушки и позволил накрыть себя одеялом.  
  
— Устал или послушаешь новости? Не сказать, что удачно, но…  
  
— Маршал докладывает капитану. Редкое зрелище.  
  
— После того как маршал закончит свой доклад, он еще раз выслушает доклад капитана, — парировал Рокэ. — Потому что маршал зашел в тупик.  
  
* * *  
  
Джастин протянул Рокэ недопитый бокал вина. Тот поставил его на стол и вопросительно взглянул в ответ.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джастин медлил, старательно разглядывая покрывало и стену. Рокэ знал, что торопить не стоит — иначе он вообще ничего не скажет.  
  
Краска вернулась на его лицо, но в глазах не было лихорадочного блеска. Это хорошо — первые дни выдались сложными, хотя Рокэ сделал все, что мог. Джастин поправлялся довольно быстро для такого ранения, но все равно стоило быть осторожнее.  
  
Рокэ вспомнил, как застыл в удивлении, когда в ту ночь Джастин показался на пороге его кабинета — весь в крови и еле стоящий на ногах.  
  
— Меня не видели твои слуги. Прошел тем ходом, — слова явно давались ему с трудом. — Никто не должен знать, что я здесь. Я объясню… потом.  
  
Он объяснил, проснувшись на следующее утро, и Рокэ согласился, что это было верное решение — прийти к нему. Джастин рассказал про Валентина, и в тот же день от него действительно пришло письмо.  
  
Рокэ вернулся из воспоминаний, взглянул на задумчивого, собирающегося с мыслями Джастина, и посмотрел в окно. День быстро сдавал позиции сумеркам — темнело рано, а на улице по-прежнему было пасмурно. Вот-вот снова пойдет дождь. Нужно зажечь больше свечей и принести на всякий случай еще одно одеяло — Джастин и в Торке часто мерз по ночам. Рокэ отогнал воспоминания: хотя они были приятными, сейчас не до них. Наконец Джастин поднял голову и начал:  
  
— Ты сказал, что зашел в тупик.  
  
— Да. Не представляю, кто мог в тебя выстрелить.  
  
— Есть еще кое-что, — Джастин сказал это настолько тихо, что пришлось придвинуться ближе, чтобы расслышать.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он нахмурился и закусил губу, словно пытался решить, говорить или нет. И наконец медленно и неохотно произнес:  
  
— Есть одна вещь, о которой я не рассказывал тебе, и которую ты обо мне не знаешь.  
  
— Мы многого не знаем друг о друге, — согласился Рокэ, — но это неважно.  
  
Джастин кивнул:  
  
— Конечно. Но то, что я хочу рассказать… это другое. Мне сложно говорить об этом, но, полагаю, теперь это необходимо.  
  
Рокэ нахмурился и посерьезнел.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Это касается моей семьи, — Джастин снова отвел взгляд. — Помнишь тот раз в Торке, когда ты спросил, откуда у меня шрам?  
  
— Да, — Рокэ не сдержал удивления в голосе. Неужели он все-таки узнает об этом? Любопытство его так и не оставило, просто он больше не спрашивал.  
  
Джастин подтянул одеяло повыше, он всегда прятался за одеждой или накрывался, когда ему было неуютно. Рокэ знал эту привычку.  
  
— Шрам связан с причиной, по которой я уехал в Торку.  
  
— С Катариной и Феншо?  
  
— Нет. Это было прикрытием, ложью, чтобы скрыть куда более… неприличную для нашей семьи правду, — глаза Джастина потемнели, но он заставил себя продолжить. — Шрам я получил, когда на меня с ножом кинулась моя старшая сестра, Габриэла Борн. А сделала она это потому, что… хотела меня, а я отказал.  
  
* * *  
  
Слова складываются неохотно, медленно, падают с языка так тяжело, словно сделаны из металла. Джастин не удивляется — воспоминания приносят боль. Но он хочет, чтобы Рокэ знал. Даже не потому, что это поможет делу — вряд ли, не верится, что это была Габриэла. Он рассказывает по другой причине, в которой боится сознаться даже себе, но эта причина перевешивает все остальные.  
  
Между тем картинки, навеянные воспоминаниями, сами встают перед глазами.  
  
…Ему пять, и он только что сбежал от слуг, едва позволив им себя одеть. Сначала он скрывается в коридоре, прячась за тяжелыми бархатными портьерами и деревянными сундуками, а потом выбирается в парк, который кажется огромным — целым неизведанным миром. Он один, и ему хорошо, но он знает, что скоро придут его искать, и поэтому находит удобное дерево — кажется, это был дуб? Или сосна? Сосна. Он помнит колючие иголки и хвойный смолистый запах. Подпрыгнуть, уцепиться за ветку, подтянуться… дальше уже легче. Сверху открывается вид на Васспард. Джастин касается округлой, выпуклой, прозрачно-золотистой капли смолы на стволе, растирает ее между пальцами и с удовольствием втягивает аромат. Ему кажется, что запах смолы тоже имеет цвет, желтый — запах солнца, одуванчиков, лета и детства. Джастин прижимается щекой к шероховатой, нагретой утренним солнцем коре, и улыбается. А потом смотрит вниз и понимает, что самому ему не слезть. Почему-то это не страшно, а смешно. И он смеется, уткнувшись лицом в ствол и крепко держась. Но через час смеяться уже не хочется — он голоден, устал и уже не уверен, что его вообще найдут. Он подумывает о том, чтобы закричать и позвать слуг, но снизу вдруг раздается сердитый голос:  
  
— Юстиниан-Теофил-Георг Придд, что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Джастин смотрит вниз и видит сестру. Девятилетняя Габриэла стоит под сосной и выглядит крайне недовольной.  
  
— Вы осведомлены о том, что вас ищут по всему замку?  
  
— Но я же здесь…  
  
— А должны быть там. Слезайте, граф Васспард, — Габриэла обращается к нему по титулу и полному имени только когда злится, поэтому Джастин удобнее устраивается на ветке, свесив ноги, и качает головой.  
  
— Не хочу, мне здесь нравится, — он тоже может быть упрямым.  
  
Во взгляде Габриэлы мелькает нечто непонятное — позже он догадается, что это желание приключений, желание иметь возможность беспрепятственно лазать по деревьям, несмотря на то, что она девочка, и это неприлично. Габриэла озирается по сторонам, а потом совершенно другим тоном спрашивает:  
  
— А там красиво?  
  
Джастин кивает и, поколебавшись, признается:  
  
— Только я голоден и не знаю, как слезть.  
  
Габриэла еще раз оглядывается, а потом ловко подпрыгивает и цепляется за ветку, потом за следующую, выше…  
  
— Дай руку.  
  
Джастин протягивает руку и помогает ей устроиться рядом. Уложенные слугами в прическу волосы растрепались, в кружевной юбке застряли иголки и кусочки коры. Габриэла улыбается, восхищенно глядя на открывшийся вид.  
  
— И правда красиво.  
  
— Ты разве не сердишься? — робко напоминает Джастин.  
  
— Я и не сердилась, — заявляет она, а потом, оценив высоту, неохотно произносит: — Знаешь, наверно, нам все же придется звать слуг, чтобы сняли нас отсюда.  
  
Эта мысль заставляет обоих хохотать до слез.  
  
…Ему восемь, и он привычно сбегает от менторов, уже четко зная, куда пойдет. Землеописание подождет, у него свои дела. Гравий на дорожках парка хрустит под подошвами, пока он бежит. Заветная цель уже близка — заросли кустарника в глубине парка, на первый взгляд непроходимые. Джастин раздвигает ветки, продирается дальше и выходит на небольшую, заросшую травой и незабудками поляну, вокруг которой смыкается кустарник, надежно защищая от внешнего мира.  
  
— Опаздываешь, — Габриэла уже здесь, сидит на траве рядом со свертком, принесенным из дома.  
  
Джастин думает, что они с Габриэлой похожи — оба любят приключения и вот такие места, скрытые ото всех. Ирэна ближе ему по возрасту, но она слишком тихая, слишком правильная. Расскажи он об этой поляне, она бы попросту не заинтересовалась. Интересно, каким будет его младший брат? Валентину чуть больше полугода, и он такой тихоня, что Джастин почти уверен — будет как Ирэна. Жаль.  
  
— Принесла? — Джастин жадно разглядывает сверток.  
  
Габриэла аккуратно и бережно разматывает ткань и достает два мушкета. Джастин завороженно смотрит.  
  
— Не делай ни-че-го без моего указания, — раздельно произносит Габриэла, нахмурившись. — Это опасно. Ясно?  
  
— Да, — Джастин кивает и ерзает в нетерпении.  
  
Он знает, что Габриэла умеет обращаться с оружием. Холодное она не любит, а вот пистолеты ей чем-то приглянулись. Джастину тоже хочется так уметь, хотя оба понимают, что нарушают кучу правил. Но отец сейчас в столице, поэтому к кошкам!

— Ты правда научишь меня стрелять?  
  
— Конечно, — Габриэла берет один из мушкетов и усмехается неожиданно по-взрослому. — Смотри внимательно и запоминай все, что я скажу. Ты мужчина, тебе это точно пригодится.  
  
Джастин смотрит и запоминает. Впоследствии Рокэ еще не раз удивится, что теньент Придд настолько хорош в стрельбе, не зная, что этим он обязан своей старшей сестре.  
  
…Ему четырнадцать, и он наблюдает за свадебной церемонией Габриэлы. Она прекрасна в пышном платье и венке из ромашек и таволги. Она боялась, сначала боялась, но сейчас, стоя рядом со своим почти супругом, счастлива — Джастин видит это. Иногда ему кажется, что они с Габриэлой чувствуют друг друга, словно близнецы. Неожиданно кто-то робко касается его, и он опускает взгляд. Семилетний Валентин смотрит на него снизу вверх. Внимательный, серьезный взгляд. И уцепившаяся за край камзола рука. Джастин наклоняется к брату:  
  
— Боишься, что ли?  
  
Тот кивает.  
  
— Но чего?  
  
Валентин обводит взглядом помещение. Словами он говорит редко, это Джастин уже заметил — редко и исключительно по делу. Что не отменяет того, что Валентин почему-то очень к нему привязан.  
  
— Много людей, — догадывается Джастин. — Все нормально, не беспокойся.  
  
Взгляд меняется на вопросительно-требовательный, и Джастин усмехается:  
  
— Да не брошу я тебя, буду рядом. А теперь тихо.  
  
Не произнесший ни слова Валентин еле заметно улыбается. Габриэла тоже улыбается, отвечая «да».  
  
…Ему шестнадцать. О восстании Борна он узнает в Лаик, когда в свободный день приезжает в особняк Приддов в Олларии. Отец мрачен, он рассказывает о казни графа Борна и о том, что Габриэла теперь в Васспарде, и с ней не все в порядке. Тогда Джастин не до конца понимает смысл сказанного.  
  
…Ему двадцать. Служба оруженосцем у графа Рокслея окончена, и теперь он теньент Резервной армии Олларии. В отпуск он приезжает в Васспард. Про состояние Габриэлы ему известно от отца и от приглядывающих за ней слуг. Но о том, насколько все серьезно, Джастин впервые узнает в тот день, когда после ужина она приходит к нему.  
  
Джастин читает у себя в покоях, уже поздно, и он зевает, собираясь ложиться спать, когда дверь в комнату осторожно приоткрывается. Габриэла неслышно входит, ставит свечу на стол и направляется к постели.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Джастин никогда в этом не признается, но с тех пор, как Габриэла повредилась рассудком, она пугает его. Словно это больше не его сестра, а кто-то совершенно чужой, непонятный. Он делает вид, что все как обычно. А на самом деле растерян и расстроен.  
  
— Ты так на него похож, — шепот, словно шелест увядшей листвы. Сестра кажется старше своих лет, на висках седина. Она… распускает шнуровку на платье? Какого?.. Джастин в ужасе смотрит, не в силах двинуться, не понимая, что происходит. — Так похож, — ее ладони ложатся на его плечи, она опускается ему на бедра, а Джастин по-прежнему в таком глубоком оцепенении, что смотрит на происходящее словно со стороны. — Будь моим, — шепчет Габриэла и целует его, и Джастина пробирает дрожь. Он наконец-то может двигаться.  
  
— Нет! — он отталкивает ее, с силой отталкивает. Габриэла падает на постель, ее безумный взгляд прикован к Джастину. Он бездумно дергает за шнур вновь и вновь, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Жалость и отвращение — вот что он сейчас испытывает, глядя на Габриэлу, и когда ее, визжащую и непокорную, уводят слуги, устало закрывает лицо руками.  
  
Он понимает, что ей стало хуже после той ночи. Отец решает отправить ее в Олларию, где за ней проще будет уследить. Джастин не говорит ни слова, но чувствует себя виноватым в том, в чем на самом деле никто не виноват.  
  
В Олларии она бросается на Джастина с ножом. Крики слуг, кровь на ее руках, побледневший отец… Джастин не в силах больше это выносить. Он подает прошение о переводе в Торку в тот же день, а на следующий — уже скачет на север во весь опор. Скачет, чтобы прекратить это, чтобы не думать больше о ней — какая она была и что с ней стало. Скачет, чтобы убежать от преследующего его чувства вины.  
  
В первом же сражении он пришпоривает коня и несется вперед — вперед и только вперед, думая о том, что Гельбе с его полевником, льнянкой, колокольчиками и радугой над Лауссхенскими холмами станет достойной могилой для одного теньента.  
  
* * *  
  
После рассказа Джастина оба долго молчали. За окном уже была ночь. Кажется, на этот раз ясная — облака разошлись. Возможно, завтра тоже будет солнце. Рокэ вызвал Хуана и приказал зажечь больше свечей и подбросить дров в камин. Все это время Джастин лежал, отвернувшись к стене, словно не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Когда они снова остались одни, Рокэ спросил:  
  
— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы… решить эту проблему?  
  
Джастин сначала не понял, а когда до него дошло, в светлых глазах сверкнул гнев.  
  
— Габриэла моя сестра, — тихо произнес он. — Она часть семьи. Я ее помню совсем другой. И даже не думай…  
  
— И не собирался. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Думаешь, она могла выстрелить?  
  
— Вряд ли. Хотя Габриэла умеет обращаться с оружием. Но я хочу поговорить с ней.  
  
Рокэ нахмурился:  
  
— Не лучшая идея.  
  
Джастин покачал головой:  
  
— У нее бывают моменты просветления. Когда она понимает, кто она, кто я и что происходит. Они редкие, очень редкие, но случаются. Будет лучше, если я хотя бы попробую.  
  
— Рассчитываешь, что повезет?  
  
Джастин пожал здоровым плечом.  
  
— Хочу попробовать, — повторил он. — Разумеется, не прямо сейчас, а когда станет лучше. Через несколько дней.  
  
— Зачем тебе это?  
  
— Потому что в тот вечер она приходила в парк, и мы поссорились. Снова, — Джастин вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. — Слуги довольно быстро увели ее, но она могла заметить что-то необычное. Не думаю, что стреляла она.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Джастин вымучено улыбнулся.  
  
— Потому что Габриэла стреляла бы в сердце, — ответил он с убийственной прямотой, — и она бы не промахнулась.  
  
* * *  
  
В особняках обычно есть хотя бы один потайной ход. У Алвы Джастин знал три и не сомневался, что существует еще по меньшей мере столько же — просто Рокэ никогда не стал бы открывать сразу все.  
  
В особняке Приддов Джастин тоже знал не все — наверняка о некоторых отец не успел рассказать. Впрочем, ему вполне подходил тот потайной ход, который как раз начинался недалеко от улицы Мимоз. Он вел в кабинет отца — Джастин так и не перебрался туда после того, как стал главой семьи, предпочитая свои покои. Кабинет находился далеко от комнат Габриэлы, но зато в него никто не заходил, только слуги убирались время от времени.  
  
Джастин выглянул из-за книжного шкафа, осмотрелся и задвинул створку на место, скрывая потайную дверь. Он прислушался прежде, чем выйти в коридор, но в доме было тихо. Он неуверенно оглянулся на книжный шкаф и поправил повязку, поддерживающую левую руку. Рокэ ждал его на улице Мимоз. Он хотел пойти с ним, но Джастин сразу предупредил, что на его присутствие Габриэла точно отреагирует агрессивно. И все же, может, он зря пошел сюда, пошел один? Бояться собственного дома — это так глупо, но…  
  
Так странно скрываться в собственном доме. Пробираясь по полутемным комнатам с зашторенными окнами, Джастин ощущал себя преступником, несмотря на то, что дом принадлежал ему. Из кухни доносились отголоски разговоров и пряный аромат печеных яблок. Надо попросить Рокэ, пусть тоже сделают такие. Джастин невесело усмехнулся — столько разных неуместных мыслей, а все потому, что думать про Габриэлу больно и не хочется.  
  
Из комнат Габриэлы едва уловимо звучала музыка — сестра играла на клавесине. Джастин на мгновение замер перед дверьми, а потом торопливо толкнул створки и вошел. Музыка означала, что ему, видимо, повезло — Габриэла обычно играла, когда ей становилось лучше. Ее это успокаивало, хотя мелодия всегда была грустной.  
  
Полумрак комнат, задернутые занавеси и силуэт у клавесина в серой одежде — Габриэла не признавала олларианский траур.  
  
Она сразу его заметила. Музыка оборвалась, Габриэла замерла на месте, неверяще глядя на Джастина:  
  
— Мне сказали, что ты умер.  
  
— Знаю, — Джастин придвинул к себе ближайший стул и сел — достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть темные тени под ее глазами и седину в волосах, но достаточно далеко, чтобы она не дотянулась до него.  
  
Взгляд Габриэлы остановился на повязке. Плечо зажило еще не полностью, и Джастин берег руку от нагрузок.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Не знаю. Я как раз пришел поговорить.  
  
Габриэла замотала головой, взгляд на мгновение стал испуганным.  
  
— Это не я. Я не смогла бы выстрелить. Не в тебя.  
  
— Я и не думал, — признался Джастин. — Хотя мы поссорились.  
  
— Помню, — еле слышно. — Прости.  
  
— Неважно, — Джастин старался говорить мягко и терпеливо, хотя находиться рядом с Габриэлой было неуютно и неловко. Хотелось как можно быстрее уйти отсюда. — В тот вечер ты побежала к дому, и тебя увели слуги. Скажи, ты кого-нибудь видела? Кого-нибудь незнакомого или подозрительного?  
  
Габриэла задумалась. Джастин знал, что ей сложно вспоминать те моменты, когда она была не в себе, поэтому он просто сидел и ждал. Наконец она медленно покачала головой.  
  
— В саду никого не было. Никого незнакомого. А потом из комнаты я видела только Валентина — на лестнице, ведущей вниз, и он не заметил меня. Но больше никого. Это была не я. Не я! — Габриэла вскинула голову, Джастин вздрогнул и отшатнулся — ее глаза блестели, взгляд разом переменился, затуманенный безумием. — Я не убивала тебя, Карл, это они, это все они! О, Карл, это были они!  
  
Джастин еле успел отскочить в сторону — Габриэла бросилась к нему, протянув руки. Закатные Твари! Хотя он и не рассчитывал, что будет легко. Сестра продолжала что-то бессвязно кричать, но он не слушал — на крик сейчас сбегутся слуги. Они точно не поверят, что она видела его — сочтут еще одним проявлением безумия. Но отсюда пора убираться.

— Я не отпущу тебя!  
  
Разрубленный Змей, она успела прижаться к двери! Подходить к ней Джастин не хотел — значит, выход отсюда один.  
  
— Нет! — Габриэла кинулась к окну, но было поздно — Джастин уже скрылся из виду, повиснув на плетеной решетке. Хорошо, что она не заметила его. Еще не хватало подсказать ей этот путь.  
  
Кривясь от боли, Джастин спустился вниз и спрыгнул на землю. Он прислонился к колонне, бессильно выругавшись и сдерживая стон — плечо от такой нагрузки, разумеется, разболелось.  
  
Дорога к ближайшему тайному ходу вела через парк, и Джастин вдруг остановился. Слева сквозь густые заросли поблескивала в лунном свете вода в пруду. Нужно было торопиться, но то, что сказала Габриэла... Ведь это… Этого же не может быть, правда? Это невозможно. Точно невозможно?  
  
За какими кошками Валентин спускался вниз так поздно? И почему ничего не сказал об этом? Никто не обратил на него внимания — разумеется, это же их господин!  
  
Джастин неохотно направился к воде. В беседке ничего нового не оказалось, но подойдя к кромке пруда, он заметил, как в тусклом свете что-то блеснуло зеленоватым. Погода стояла хорошая, ясная, и вода отступила, открывая залитый дождями берег.  
  
На котором, почти полностью скрытое грязью, лежало кольцо.  
  
Бледно-зеленый аметист в серебряной оправе. И мгновенно вспомнилось нужное.  
  
…Он дарит кольцо Валентину, вернувшись из Торки в прошлом году. Тот, как обычно, немногословен, но в глазах радость. В ту зиму он замечает, что Валентин всегда надевает кольцо, и это приятно.  
  
…Вот он в тот день, когда в него стреляли, в своем кабинете. Во дворе шум и звуки голосов, он выглядывает в окно и видит Валентина — тот как раз спешивается с коня и отдает поводья слуге. А потом снимает перчатку, чтобы поправить волосы, и камень мерцает зеленым. Он возвращается к своим делам и решает зайти к Валентину позже, когда закончит. Но слуги сообщают, что молодой господин отдыхает.  
  
…Вот он стучится к Валентину раненый. Тот открывает сразу, и когда протягивает полотенце, кольца на пальце… нет. Валентин — растерянный, слегка растрепанный, словно только проснулся, его руки… Да, кольца не было. И на столе у кровати не было.  
  
А волосы Валентина намокли не от мытья. А от дождя на улице. Сыростью пахло от одежды, потому что он выходил. И грязь на сапогах. В парке дорожки, но у разлившегося пруда — грязь и глина.  
  
Нет, нет, нет.  
  
Нет, этого не может быть, Создатель, нет!  
  
Джастин стоял у пруда, бездумно глядя на кольцо и не видя его. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Плечо ныло, сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, в мыслях творилось кошки знает что.  
  
Рокэ. Нужно поговорить с Рокэ. Он должен найти объяснение, потому что единственный напрашивающийся вывод невозможно принять. Джастин медленно, словно во сне, направился к ходу, который отведет его на улицу Мимоз, крепко сжимая кольцо в ладони.  
  
* * *  
  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Я тоже, — Джастин залпом осушил бокал кэналлийского и закрыл глаза.  
  
Кольцо лежало на столе между ним и Рокэ. Зеленый аметист — редчайший камень. Джастин купил его в Торке, помнится, у какого-то бергерского ювелира. Специально для Валентина.  
  
— Но ты уверен.  
  
— Нет. Точнее, — поправил себя Джастин, — все указывает на это. Одежда, волосы, отсутствие кольца. Но я не хочу в это верить и понимаю, что ищу любые доводы против.  
  
Рокэ помолчал, а потом поднял на него взгляд:  
  
— Так давай выясним это. Пригласим его сюда и выясним.  
  
— Если это окажется он…  
  
— Я обещаю не делать поспешных выводов и выяснить все до мельчайших подробностей прежде, чем приму решение.  
  
Джастин глубоко вздохнул и отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Что ты сделаешь, когда он придет?  
  
— Пошлю Пако в ваш особняк с запиской, что герцог Придд решил погостить в доме герцога Алвы несколько дней. Попробуем поговорить.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин вошел в комнату, привычно улыбаясь. Он не видел Джастина несколько дней и успел соскучиться, поэтому записка герцога Алвы, которой тот приглашал его в особняк на улице Мимоз, оказалась весьма кстати.  
  
Джастин стоял у окна, распущенные волосы свободно падали на спину. Но поза почему-то казалась напряженной.  
  
— Юстин? — Валентин сделал шаг вперед, и Джастин обернулся. Валентин отпрянул и резко выдохнул, глядя на пистолет, наставленный на него. — Что?..  
  
— Скажи, — тихо произнес Джастин, глядя ему в глаза, — где ты был тем вечером, когда в меня стреляли? — Он раскрыл ладонь свободной руки, на которой блеснуло зеленым аметистом потерянное, а теперь найденное кольцо.


	5. Под водой

* * *  
  
— Успокойся.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— И все же.  
  
— Рокэ, — Джастин поморщился и отмахнулся, меряя комнату шагами.  
  
Рокэ наблюдал за ним, устроившись на диване. Валентин очень убедительно все отрицал и либо гениально изобразил недоумение при виде кольца, либо действительно был невиновен.  
  
— Дурацкая затея встретить его пистолетом, — раздраженно заметил Джастин, продолжая ходить из угла в угол. — Зачем я тебя послушал!  
  
Вот только Рокэ не верилось в то, что Валентин не стрелял. Можно было назвать это интуицией или чутьем, но ему упорно казалось, что они близки к разгадке.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не хочешь верить, что это твой брат, но…  
  
— Просто подумай, — Джастин остановился у камина, — зачем ему это? Титул? Но ему было на это наплевать всю жизнь — или я вообще не знаю собственного брата. Кроме титула… да что может быть кроме титула? Политика? Ну, так он мог сказать. Тем более мы это обсуждали, и он со всем согласился, а не привел аргументы против. Просто… Не знаю, Рокэ, я не могу поверить в то, что это Валентин. Я понимаю, все доказательства против него, но не в силах это принять.  
  
— Он упоминал еще при нашем с ним первом разговоре после покушения, что не ходит в ту часть парка, — задумчиво напомнил Рокэ.  
  
— Вот именно! — горячо поддержал Джастин. — И если так, тогда зачем его туда понесло? Может, кто-то другой взял кольцо?  
  
— Ты сам рассказал про Габриэлу и внешний вид Валентина. Ошибка исключена.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Понимаю, ты ищешь повод. Валентин отрицал свою причастность, но в его глазах была неуверенность. Предлагаю поговорить с ним еще раз, но теперь спрашивать буду я.  
  
Джастин опустился рядом на диван и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Возможно, ты прав, и я не хочу в это верить, — произнес он и невесело усмехнулся. — Просто если я потеряю еще одного близкого человека, то начну думать, что надо мной тяготеет какое-то проклятие.  
  
Он не заметил, как дернулся и помрачнел Рокэ после этих слов.  
  
* * *  
  
Он не делал этого. Это же Юстиниан — он бы никогда не смог навредить ему.  
  
Но… было одно но, которое не давало покоя.  
  
Сидя на постели, Валентин притянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Комната была заперта, но ему было все равно, он согласился со всеми условиями герцога Алвы. Потому что знал, что не делал этого.  
  
Знал ли?  
  
Валентин закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он не согласился бы остаться здесь, будь он уверен в своих словах и действиях. Проблема крылась в том, что он не был уверен. Поскольку… не помнил. И понял это, лишь встретившись с неверящим, настороженным взглядом Юстиниана. Брат никогда не обвинил бы его без веских причин.  
  
Кольцо. Как оно оказалось в пруду?  
  
Валентин помнил, как приехал в особняк, и помнил, как поднялся к себе. Он даже помнил, как прилег отдохнуть, не раздеваясь. Но… так. Вот же оно.  
  
Валентин удивленно распахнул глаза. В камине потрескивали поленья, нарушая вязкую тишину, а за окном ветер срывал с деревьев последние сухие листья. Откуда-то из глубины дома пахло печеными яблоками.  
  
Тогда в особняке Валентин устроился отдохнуть в одежде. Не раздеваясь и не снимая кольца. Но потом, что случилось потом? Следующее, что удалось вспомнить, — как он проснулся в своей комнате под одеялом, без камзола. А ведь он точно его не снимал. И кольцо не снимал.  
  
Его снял кто-то другой? Или он сам? Произошло еще что-то, о чем он никак не может вспомнить? Почему то, как он оказался под одеялом, воспринимается настолько неестественно? И почему он не задумывался раньше? Хотя это как раз понятно — он не мог предположить, что виновен, поскольку никогда не навредил бы Юстиниану. Именно поэтому Валентин сейчас пытался до мельчайших подробностей воссоздать в памяти события того вечера.  
  
И хотя Юстиниан спрашивал мягко и осторожно, его слова и собственные ответы заставили Валентина в какой-то момент почувствовать недоумение. Потому что он… не помнил.

* * *  
  
— Итак, граф Васспард, мне хотелось бы снова поговорить с вами. Разумеется, в присутствии вашего брата, — Рокэ опустился в кресло напротив Валентина.  
  
Джастин собирался остаться стоять, но Рокэ бросил на него выразительный взгляд, и пришлось нехотя устроиться в углу. Лиловый аметист занял свое привычное место на руке — Джастин снова стал герцогом Приддом, пусть пока только в этом особняке. Валентин выглядел бледным и растерянным — Джастин сразу это заметил. Впрочем, зная его упрямство, можно не сомневаться: он будет отвечать совершенно спокойно.  
  
Какие дурацкие мысли лезут в голову! Неужели он верит в вину Валентина? Джастин бездумно коснулся раненого плеча и сосредоточился на том, что говорил Рокэ.  
  
— …льте спросить, зачем вы предполагали виновным графа Савиньяка? — голос Рокэ звучал непривычно жестко, и Джастин невольно поежился. Если бы он отчитывал его в армии подобным тоном, тогда еще теньент Васспард точно от стыда уполз в ближайшую кроличью нору. Ну, или вызвал бы Рокэ на дуэль. — Вы хотели отвести подозрения от себя?  
  
— Нет, — ровный, спокойный тон. Валентин всегда умел держать себя в руках.  
  
— Тогда почему?  
  
— Просто предполагал его возможную вину. Я видел графа Савиньяка во дворце несколько раз, когда сопровождал графа Рокслея, — счел нужным пояснить Валентин. — Каждый раз он смотрел на меня крайне… неодобрительно. По этой причине, а также по рассказам моего брата я предположил: граф Савиньяк мог решить, что будет лучше избавиться от Юстиниана.  
  
— Лучше для кого?  
  
— Для вас.  
  
На лице Рокэ на мгновение мелькнуло изумление. А вот Джастин задумался.  
  
Нет, он, конечно, знал, что вряд ли друзья Рокэ одобрят их связь — особенно Савиньяки. Но чтобы вот так… Может, Валентин заметил в Лионеле Савиньяке то, чего не видел сам Джастин? Если так, то нужно держаться от Савиньяка подальше и не давать повода. Хорошо, что он сейчас на пути в Кадану. Пускай там и остается.  
  
Мысленно пожелав принцу Фридриху подольше занимать собой Лионеля Савиньяка, Джастин снова вернулся в настоящее.  
  
— Вы сказали, что потеряли кольцо. Зачем?  
  
— Я действительно не мог его найти.  
  
— Но вы знали, что обронить кольцо могли только в парке.  
  
— Нет, — Валентин покачал головой. — Я не представлял, куда оно пропало.  
  
— Но вы выходили в ту ночь — это отрицать глупо.  
  
— Нет, я…  
  
— Довольно, граф. Зачем вы ходили в парк?  
  
— Я не ходил.  
  
— Факты говорят об обратном.  
  
— Но я…  
  
— Хватит лгать.  
  
— Рокэ, — начал Джастин, но осекся под рассерженным взглядом.  
  
— Не вмешивайся, — он снова повернулся к Валентину. — Зачем вы выходили из дома?  
  
Валентин встретился взглядом с Рокэ. Он не отвернулся, хотя выдержать подобный взгляд было непросто.  
  
— Если я и выходил, — медленно произнес он, — то совершенно этого не помню. И выстрела не помню. Я вернулся от графа Рокслея и отправился отдохнуть, а дальше меня разбудил стук в дверь, когда Юстиниан пришел ко мне уже раненым.  
  
* * *  
  
— А может такое быть, что твой брат постарался забыть неприятное и поэтому не помнит ту ночь?  
  
— Как? — опешил Джастин, оборачиваясь от подноса с фруктами.  
  
За прошедшие дни Рокэ еще несколько раз разговаривал с Валентином, но ничего нового не добился. Самым паршивым было то, что Валентин, похоже, не врал. Было бы куда проще — хуже для Джастина, но проще для дела, — если он просто стрелял из-за титула. Но здесь явно что-то не сходилось.  
  
— Я слышал о таких случаях, — Рокэ пожал плечами.  
  
— Мой брат не страдает душевными недугами, — Джастину явно не понравилась эта мысль.  
  
— Не сердись, — Рокэ подошел со спины и осторожно коснулся плеча. Словно молчаливо спрашивая. Неподходящий момент, но, кошки подери, он соскучился. В конце концов, имеет же он право на некоторые слабости.  
  
Джастин замер на мгновение, обернулся удивленно. Рокэ коснулся пальцами его щеки.  
  
— Не сержусь, — Джастин не отдернулся, но и не подался к прикосновению. — Мне просто неприятно думать об этом.  
  
— Знаю, — Рокэ мысленно вздохнул и убрал руку. — Но…  
  
— Валентин помнит наизусть почти все книги, которые читал, а читал он немало, — голос Джастина звучал резковато. — Не говоря об остальном. Он очень умен, отец хотел, чтобы со временем он занял место супрема. Он бы не забыл — не в его характере сознательно забывать. Если Валентин это делает, то только потому, что сам так решил.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рокэ обогнул диван, отщипнул несколько виноградин и устроился рядом с Джастином. — В таком случае расскажи еще раз про ту ночь?  
  
— Ты все слышал. И не раз.  
  
— Да. Но теперь попробуй сосредоточиться на деталях, которые связаны с твоим братом. Любые мелочи, любые странности, все, что тебе запомнилось.  
  
Джастин откинулся на спинку дивана, разглядывая потолок и размышляя.  
  
— Когда Валентин приехал, то выглядел как обычно, — он говорил медленно, подбирая слова и вспоминая подробности. Рокэ не торопил. — Ничего странного я не заметил. А потом, когда я пришел к нему после выстрела… — Джастин прикрыл глаза. — Одежда слегка помятая, но если он спал… волосы влажные. Тогда я заметил, что не было кольца, но как-то сам не понял, что увидел. Вроде больше ничего особенного.  
  
Да, паршиво. Рокэ украдкой взглянул на Джастина — тот уже выглядел совсем здоровым. Может, предложить начать фехтовать вместе в оружейном зале? Герцог Придд в любом случае вернется в ближайшее время, поэтому, даже если их увидят слуги, кроме Хуана, или Ричард — почему нет?  
  
Единственное, что совершенно не радовало Рокэ — то, что Джастин, судя по его поведению, готов простить брата. Даже если он действительно виновен в покушении. Это опасно. И рискованно. Конечно, можно пойти против воли Джастина, но тогда Рокэ потеряет его. Он изучил Джастина достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: есть вещи, которые тот не простит даже ему. И все же, сможет ли он?..  
  
Рокэ потянулся к виноградной грозди, сапфир на его кольце блеснул синеватым в неровном свете. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Джастин резко выпрямился и уставился на кольцо.  
  
— Что? — Рокэ обернулся. — О чем-то вспомнил?  
  
— Повтори, что ты сейчас сделал, — Джастин не отводил взгляда от сапфира.  
  
Рокэ удивился, но послушался и медленно потянулся к подносу. Джастин резко выдохнул.  
  
— Я ни в чем не уверен и допускаю, что могу заблуждаться, поскольку мне тогда было плохо, — медленно начал он. — Возможно, дело в освещении, возможно, мне показалось. Но… его глаза.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Мне показалось, его глаза отдавали синевой. Как сейчас твое кольцо. Я списал на освещение, но, может, это действительно было так. И пахло сыростью — от одежды.  
  
— Но был еще один запах? — предположил Рокэ. Кажется, все начало вставать на свои места. И если так, то делать непростой выбор не придется.  
  
— Да, — Джастин недоуменно приподнял брови. — Откуда ты знаешь? Еще пахло, кажется, слегка…  
  
— Сладковато, — Рокэ отложил виноград в сторону и прикрыл глаза ладонями. — Даже приторно. Словно цветы начали гнить в болоте.  
  
Потрясенный вид Джастина говорил о том, что он, похоже, угадал. Рокэ кивнул и невесело усмехнулся:  
  
— Если то, что ты видел и чувствовал, действительно так, у меня есть идея, которая не понравится ни одному из нас троих.  
  
— А именно?  
  
— Валентина использовали, и довольно жестоко.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Хуан привел Валентина к Рокэ в очередной раз, Джастин ожидал чего угодно — новых расспросов, разговоров, уточнений. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что Рокэ направится к Валентину, сжимая в руке небольшой кинжал. Валентин инстинктивно отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро.  
  
— Рокэ! — Джастин кинулся вперед, явно собираясь перехватить руку с кинжалом. — Какого?!..  
  
— Не делай поспешных выводов, — он подставил что-то небольшое, округлое под запястье Валентина.  
  
Валентин замер, его взгляд выражал откровенное непонимание и настороженность. Левый манжет его рубашки окрасился алым — кровь текла из порезанного запястья. Джастин выругался и оттолкнул Рокэ от брата.  
  
— Это уже слишком! — он торопливо достал платок и зажал рану.  
  
— Все нормально, — тихо отозвался Валентин и вдруг криво усмехнулся. — Ты даже сейчас заботишься обо мне.  
  
— Да потому что это все просто бред! — Джастин гневно смотрел на Рокэ, который с интересом разглядывал что-то возле стола. — Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно объяснился!  
  
— Вам обоим лучше подойти сюда, — спокойно отозвался тот.  
  
Джастин и Валентин переглянулись и направились к столу.  
  
— Что это? — Джастин нахмурился, рассматривая небольшой синий камень.  
  
— Сонный камень, — невозмутимо ответил Рокэ. — А теперь… — он поднял кинжал, стряхивая капли крови Валентина на поверхность камня.  
  
— Почему?.. — Валентин недоуменно смотрел на то, как его кровь почти мгновенно принимает невозможный синеватый оттенок.  
  
— Проверим на всякий случай, — Рокэ вытер кинжал, а потом провел им по собственной ладони. Его кровь на камне осталась красной. — Значит, — подвел он итог, — дело становится весьма занимательным.  
  
— А именно? — недоверчиво уточнил Джастин.  
  
— А именно, — хмыкнул Рокэ, — стрелял Валентин. Но, — он поднял руку, пресекая возможные возражения, — не по своей воле.

* * *  
  
— Прошу прощения за свои действия, граф, — Рокэ затянул плотную повязку на запястье Валентина и кивнул ему, — но мне нужно было убедиться.  
  
— Убедиться в чем? — голос Джастина звучал резко, он явно сердился. Он обхватил Валентина за плечи, словно защищая, и усадил его на диван рядом с собой.  
  
— В том, что Валентина, можно сказать, отравили. Но не совсем ядом.  
  
— Или ты перестанешь говорить загадками, или я за себя не ручаюсь! — в глазах Джастина полыхало лиловое пламя.  
  
— Юстин, все нормально.  
  
— Ничего не нормально! Что, Леворукий подери, происходит?  
  
Рокэ поднял камень, демонстрируя его братьям.  
  
— Это сонный камень, как я уже говорил, — начал он. — Поскольку моя семья отличается особой привлекательностью для отравителей, — Рокэ хмыкнул, — отец с детства приучал братьев и меня к различным ядам, и мои познания в данной области весьма обширны. Сонный камень легко использовать — подсыпать порошок в вино или запечь в пироге и устранить неугодного человека. Но есть еще один, мало кому известный способ. Если смешать порошок сонного камня с вытяжкой из листьев белых лилий и не превысить определенную дозу, то сам человек, можно сказать, превращается в оружие.  
  
— Как? — Джастин по-прежнему держал Валентина за плечи, словно боялся за него.  
  
— Граф Васспард, что и где вы ели и пили до того, как вернулись в особняк? — обратился Рокэ к Валентину.  
  
Валентин задумался, вспоминая. Джастин сидел рядом и выглядел рассерженным и встревоженным одновременно. Рокэ внезапно ощутил, насколько же он устал за прошедшие дни. Безумно хотелось, чтобы все это уже осталось позади и можно было расслабиться и не думать ни о чем. Хотя бы несколько дней. Короткая передышка от всего — неужели он слишком многого просит?  
  
— Я ел только у графа Рокслея, — ответил наконец Валентин. — Больше нигде. Иногда я ужинаю в трактирах, но в те несколько дней — только там.  
  
— Этого стоило ожидать, — Рокэ скривился и перевел взгляд на Джастина. — Видимо, ты все же перешел дорогу именно Людям Чести, и те решили от тебя избавиться, хоть и несколько иным способом, чем мы предполагали.  
  
— Штанцлер? — Джастин сузил глаза.  
  
— Возможно. Через Рокслеев. До тебя нелегко добраться. Вот они и решили действовать иначе.  
  
— За какими кошками это вообще понадобилось? Что бы им дала моя смерть?  
  
— Они же не знали, что Валентин верен тебе, — Рокэ дернул за шнур. — Хуан, вина, — приказал он, а когда тот ушел, поморщился: — Честное слово, говорить о кансилльере на трезвую голову решительно невозможно. Мне кажется, Штанцлер думал, что, убрав тебя, он сможет контролировать Валентина, поскольку тот еще молод и, как он полагал, верен Людям Чести. Они не хотели лишаться поддержки Приддов. В конце концов, вы довольно влиятельная семья.  
  
Валентин помолчал немного и медленно произнес:  
  
— Господин Алва, вы не могли бы пояснить, что конкретно я сделал? Что со мной сделали?  
  
— Если использовать сонный камень так, как я сказал, — начал Рокэ, — то, когда человек заснет, его можно разбудить, при этом не убив. И внушить ему любую мысль, заставив сделать что угодно. Хоть скакать голым по площади Леопарда. Человек после этого снова засыпает, а, проснувшись, ничего не помнит. Но начинает действовать — подсознательно. Так и вы, граф, — получили свободный день и сразу отправились к Джастину, поскольку вам было приказано застрелить его.  
  
Валентин побледнел и с силой стиснул кружево на манжете.  
  
— Выходит, это все же был я, — еле слышно прошептал он.  
  
— К сожалению, да. Вы приехали в особняк, легли спать, проснулись — но не помните этого. Вам повезло — Джастин оказался в парке один. Было темно и дождливо — удачно для выполнения полученного приказа. Оружие вы, скорее всего, выбросили в пруд и тогда же обронили кольцо. После чего вернулись в постель, а проснувшись в следующий раз, не помнили ничего из случившегося. Весьма действенный способ заставить человека совершить то, что нужно. Хоть и жестокий.  
  
* * *  
  
— Можно спросить тебя кое о чем?  
  
— Вопрос настолько не терпит отлагательства? — Рокэ плеснул водой в лицо, смывая мыльную пену. В купальне было жарко, влажно и душно. Джастин закрыл за собой дверь, и Рокэ ощутил поток свежего воздуха, на миг всколыхнувшего свечи.  
  
— Не терпит. С Валентином все нормально? Я имею в виду, у этого яда нет последствий?  
  
— С ним все в порядке, — Рокэ взял кувшин, зачерпнул воды и начал смывать пену с волос. Джастин против воли засмотрелся на него. Не то чтобы зрелище было новым, иногда они с Рокэ купались вместе, но ему все равно нравилось наблюдать.  
  
— Но почему его кровь?..  
  
— Следы этого яда остаются в крови около месяца, — Рокэ отжал волосы, заколол их наверх и принялся намыливать плечи и руки. — Поэтому на сонном камне она стала синеватой. Но эти следы не опасны. С твоим братом все хорошо, насколько возможно. Его самая большая проблема теперь — справиться с чувством вины.  
  
— Он не виноват.  
  
— Но сам он полагает иначе.  
  
— Так скажи ему…  
  
— Я не духовник, — резко перебил Рокэ. — И не собираюсь им ни для кого становиться.  
  
— Порой ты бываешь невыносим. Какова причина твоего дурного настроения сейчас, когда мы все выяснили?  
  
— С чего ты взял, что оно у меня дурное?  
  
— Ты груб только тогда, когда в плохом настроении. По крайней мере, со мной. Ты недоволен тем, что мы узнали правду, или недоволен самой правдой?  
  
— Я недоволен тем, что у меня болит голова, — признался Рокэ. — Насколько же я стар, что реагирую на смену погоды!  
  
Джастин закатил глаза:  
  
— Не паясничай. Выйдешь отсюда — отдохни.  
  
— Отдохну, когда разберусь с Рокслеями.  
  
Джастин прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди:  
  
— Как именно?  
  
— Это уже мое дело. Твое — объявить миру, что герцог Придд снова находится среди живых.  
  
Джастин хмыкнул:  
  
— Уж как-нибудь объявлю.  
  
— Еще вопросы, или просто пришел поглазеть на то, как я моюсь?  
  
— Создатель, когда ты такой, с тобой вообще невозможно разговаривать!  
  
— Так не разговаривай.  
  
— И не буду. Но вопрос у меня остался.  
  
— Спрашивай, раз уж пришел.  
  
— Почему — если все произошло так, как ты сказал, и у Валентина был четкий приказ, — почему он не убил меня? Он хороший стрелок. Не лучше меня, но хороший.  
  
Рокэ криво усмехнулся:  
  
— А сам не догадался? Ты настолько ему дорог, что, даже будучи в таком состоянии, он подсознательно сопротивлялся приказу и хотел промахнуться. Он попросту не смог убить тебя.  
  
* * *  
  
Он был свободен, но выходить из комнаты не хотелось, как и возвращаться в особняк Приддов. Как и вообще что-либо делать. Валентин сидел на постели, невидяще глядя перед собой.  
  
Это все же был он. Он стрелял в Юстиниана. В собственного брата, который всегда был ему дороже всех. Это… непростительно.  
  
— Не спишь?  
  
Валентин вскинулся на звук открывшейся двери. Юстиниан вошел, опустился рядом на постель. Его волосы завились на кончиках — от влаги? Он куда-то выходил? Валентин отвел взгляд.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что доставил столько неудобств. Я пойму, если ты сочтешь нужным отправить меня в Васспард или в действующую армию. Я… — он замолчал, широко распахнув глаза, когда Юстиниан обнял его.  
  
— Такой умный, а все равно глупый, — укорил он. — Что за мысли? Куда я должен тебя отправлять и зачем? Валентин, ты не виноват.  
  
— Но это я стрелял! Я! Да, я не помню, но…  
  
— Но ты этого не хотел.  
  
— Как ты можешь так легко прощать? Как ты можешь быть… таким?  
  
Юстиниан приподнял его за подбородок и взглянул в лицо:  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя. И верю, что по своей воле ты никогда бы не причинил никому вреда. Тем более мне. А теперь живо улыбнись и перестань сидеть здесь взаперти. Лучше пойдем, разомнемся со шпагами. Я соскучился по фехтованию и нормальной жизни.  
  
— Я все равно не прощу себе этого.  
  
— И очень зря. Со мной же все в порядке.  
  
— Юстин…  
  
— Идем. Завтра вернемся домой. И никуда я тебя не вышлю. Даже не думай.  
  
Юстиниан поднялся, а Валентин вдруг схватил его за рукав, задерживая — совсем как в детстве.  
  
— Что если кто-то снова попробует это сделать?  
  
Юстиниан замер на мгновение, а потом решительно качнул головой:  
  
— Будем осторожнее. К тому же я доверяю Рокэ. И тебе.  
  
Валентин закусил губу, а потом резко, порывисто его обнял.

* * *  
  
Негромкая мелодия плавно лилась из-под пальцев. Рокэ сидел у камина, глядя в пламя и бездумно перебирая струны гитары. Джастин и Валентин уехали к себе несколько дней назад, и в особняке стало неожиданно пусто. Подобная мысль удивляла, хотя… не настолько она была неожиданной.  
  
Рокэ закрыл глаза, продолжая перебирать струны. Медленная, убаюкивающая мелодия — словно море рано утром, когда волн еще нет, а вода прозрачная и спокойная.  
  
И все же…  
  
Была одна фраза, которую обронил Джастин и которая теперь не давала ему покоя. «Если я потеряю еще одного близкого человека, то начну думать, что надо мной тяготеет какое-то проклятие». Так он сказал тогда. Но он не знал, что, возможно, проклятье действительно существует.  
  
Только не для него, а для Рокэ.  
  
На этот раз обошлось. На этот раз Джастин остался жив. Но что будет в следующий раз? Если те, кто становятся ему слишком дороги, погибают, не лучше ли сразу оградить Джастина? Не лучше ли оборвать их связь до того, как случится непоправимое? И… сможет ли он оборвать связь?  
  
Джастин ему важен, это глупо отрицать. Даже слишком важен. Рисковать им? И что тогда? Виновных всегда можно убить, просто так или на дуэли, но это никого уже не вернет.  
  
Рокэ открыл глаза и отложил гитару в сторону. Пожалуй, нужно будет с ним поговорить. До того, как станет слишком поздно и Леворукий возьмет свое.


	6. Эпилог

* * *  
  
— Слышала новости?  
  
— Это какие?  
  
— Герцог Придд вернулся из мертвых!  
  
— Защити нас четыре скалы! И кого он увел?  
  
— Тьфу ты, да не выходец он, живой! Просто ранен был, а не убит.  
  
— А ты что говорила…  
  
— Да мало ли что я говорила — ты меня сейчас слушай! Красавчик-то твой живехонек оказался.  
  
* * *  
  
— Ничего себе! А герцог Алва что?  
  
— А то! Слыхал про его дуэль с графом Рокслеем?  
  
— Да весь город слыхал. Его величеству впору вводить персональный запрет на дуэли для Первого маршала, а то скоро никого не останется.  
  
— Тебе лишь бы посмеяться, дурак! Неспроста эта дуэль была, я тебе говорю! Там явно какой-то заговор.  
  
— Опять глупости выдумываешь! Отстань уже со своими заговорами.  
  
* * *  
  
— Говорят, вчера во дворце герцог Алва разговаривал с графом Штанцлером.  
  
— И что в этом такого примечательного?  
  
— А то, что после этого графа Штанцлера не найти. Исчез, как в Закат провалился.  
  
— Сбежал, точно сбежал! Старый гусак тот еще трус. А что они вообще не поделили?  
  
— Ха, да ты не поверишь, если расскажу, что я слышал…  
  
* * *  
  
— Да я сама видела!  
  
— Что видела?  
  
— Как покойный герцог Придд выезжает из ворот особняка на улице Мимоз на призрачном мориске!  
  
— Создатель, что ты мелешь? Какой же покойный, если он жив? Тут скорее интересно, чего он в особняке Алвы забыл.  
  
— Если живой, так оно понятно, что забыл. А то не слышала, что про них говорят!  
  
* * *  
  
Четверо всадников — двое на вороных морисках и двое на серых — выехали из переулка на площадь святого Фабиана. Темнело, и в окнах домов уже рассеивали теплый желтоватый свет масляные лампы. Один из всадников на вороном мориске отделился от остальных. Второй, на сером, последовал за ним к Фабиановой колонне.  
  
— Рокэ? — Джастин придержал мориска и поправил плащ — на улице было морозно, особенно вечерами.  
  
Рокэ обернулся. Нужно сказать о принятом решении, пока Валентин и Ричард чуть позади и заняты разговором. Нужно просто собраться и сказать это. Нужно… Рокэ недоуменно моргнул и поднял голову. С неба, плавно кружась в воздухе, падали первые снежинки.  
  
Похоже, эта долгая осень все же закончилась.  
  
Рокэ хмыкнул, глядя, как падает снег, и сказал совершенно не то, что собирался:  
  
— Следующим летом я еду в Фельп. Смотреть соленые озера, прохлаждаться с Эмилем Савиньяком и воевать с Гайифой. Кто со мной?


End file.
